Profecias
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: —Estoy embarazada. Aquella mañana, cuando fue a un chequeo con el doctor, Tigresa no esperaba enterarse de eso. Aquella tarde, luego del entrenamiento, Po no esperaba que Tigresa le fuera a decir precisamente eso. Ninguno lo esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy de vacaciones, q decirles, es cuando más cosas se me ocurren y tengo tanto tiempo (sí, os vengo a presumir mi aburrida desocupación) que ya no sé en qué ivertirlo… En realidad, esto ya lo tengo desde hace más de un año, solo que no lo había pasado a la computadora y bla, bla, bla… la típica historia de todo aquel que publica algo luego de tenerlo meses o años escrito…**

 **Uno…**

 **Dos…**

 **Tres…**

 **Ahora sí.. ¡HOLA, CRIATURAS DEL INFRAMUNDO! Ahre…**

 **Les dejo esto y lentamente me iré alejando…¡Ey, tú! Si, tú, el de la antorcha... un paso atrás y no mataré al pony... creeme, lo haré... y no quieres verlo... ¡Eso me gusta!... Ahora si, ¡A leer!**

* * *

Una sorpresa inesperada.

—Estoy embarazada.

Aquella tarde, luego del entrenamiento, Po no esperaba que Tigresa le fuera a decir precisamente… _eso._

Aquella mañana, cuando fue a un chequeo con el doctor, Tigresa no esperaba enterarse de… _eso._

No, no era una noticia que emocionara a alguno de los dos. Po podría decir que "no estaba listo", Tigresa podría alegar que "era demasiado pronto". Pero por más tiempo que pasara, él no estaría listo jamás y para ella jamás sería el momento indicado. No lo deseaban. Así de simple. No deseaban ser padres. Tigresa lo sabía, Po lo sabía. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con la opinión del otro y no tenían nada que replicar, nada que agregar. Hacía mucho lo habían hablado, cuando empezaron su relación, cuando decidieron a si mismo que no se casarían y que seguirían siendo maestros de Kung Fu.

Llevaban casi siete años juntos. Los primeros años a espaldas de sus amigos, para no llamar la atención, actuando tal como siempre lo hicieron y aprovechando cualquier momento a solas para apasionantes sesiones de interminables besos. Pero, vamos, eran adultos. Ya no estaban en edad de jugar a las escondidas, de pretender que debían ocultarse para estar juntos. Eso a dejárselo a los jóvenes.

—Bueno… no sé qué decir —Y Po se siente tonto por responder eso.

Tigresa no le mira. Su vista fija en el valle. Se encuentra sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra aquel sagrado durazno con el nombre largo… de hecho, jamás entendió por qué había que nombrar a una planta. ¡Había miles como esa!

Cierra los ojos, recargando la cabeza contra el tronco. El simple hecho de pensar duele y jura jamás haberse sentido tan… _así_ , ni siquiera sabe cómo describirlo.

—Es decir…—Prosigue él— No, no es lo que esperábamos… pero está aquí. No hay por qué arrepentirse tampoco.

Tigresa traga grueso, sus manos tensas en puño.

—No íbamos a casarnos —Murmura— No íbamos a tener hijos… ¡Joder, ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible!

Y es entonces cuando se derrumba. Un sollozo hace temblar sus labios, su puño golpea con fuerza el suelo.

Po la ve y se siente culpable. Bien, de hecho, la culpa es de ambos. Pero es aquel sentimiento protector para con ella el que le dice que es él quien tiene la culpa. Se acerca a ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, arrimándola a él. La abraza contra su pecho, mimándola, consolándola.

—Bueno… no todo salió como queríamos —Comenta.

—Esto… —Solloza— Esto está mal… Muy mal…

—No, Tigresa… Está bien.

—¡Claro que no! —Se endereza ella. Lágrimas en sus ojos— No finjas que está bien, panda, porque no es cierto… Tú no querías esto, yo no quería esto… ¡Ninguno lo deseaba! Así que no finjas que, de repente, se te antojó ser padre y atender a… a… a lo que sea que sea este… _bebé._

Tigresa se encuentra demasiado alterada. Jadea, sus ojos dilatados, lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus manos tensas en puños. Po la observa y todo lo que puede hacer es reír como un completo idiota.

—¿Cómo es eso de _sea lo que sea?_

—Bueno…tigre, panda, ornitorrinco… lo que sea.

—¿Y por qué tendría que ser un ornitorrinco?

Arquea una ceja y Tigresa solo puede reír por su propia ridiculez.

—No lo sé…

—Ven aquí —Llama, acercándola nuevamente a su pecho, abrazándola— Tienes razón; no es lo que esperábamos y ninguno de los dos lo deseaba —Admite— Pero es lo que esta y ya no se puede hacer nada.

Tigresa se acurruca en el pecho del panda, aferrándose al cálido pelaje. Está asustada.

—Pero… pero… es un bebé no deseado —Murmura, casi con vergüenza.

Po sonríe. No, ser padre no estaba en sus planes… pero, ¿Quién le dice?, ser el Guerrero Dragón tampoco lo era y ¡henos aquí!

—Pues es deseado a partir de ahora.

—¿Po?...

—¿Hum?

—Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie. Solo por el momento. No me siento lista.

Po se muerde el labio. La estrecha contra sí, exhalando el aire que inconscientemente ha retenido en sus pulmones.

—Está bien.

 ** _III_**

Po pica las verduras con más ansias de lo normal. La mano le tiembla de a ratos y está seguro que aquel temblor en la comisura izquierda de su labio es un tic. ¡Vamos! No es que esté precisamente contento, aunque no por aquel bebé en realidad. Alguna vez pensó en ser padre, pensó en si algún día tendrían un hijo y también pensó que, muy probablemente, sería algo imposible con Tigresa. Nunca había visto a alguna pareja de distinta especie que tuviera crías, ni había escuchado de alguna siquiera. No es el bebé el que le mantiene nervioso (bueno, no del todo), sino el hecho de que Tigresa haya concebido después de casi siete años.

¿Por qué en ese momento?

¿Por qué no antes?

Detiene el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar, echando las verduras a la olla hirviendo. Lo hace todo rápido, sus pies tropezando entre sí, sus manos temblando. No le hará aquel planteo a la felina, ella creerá que le está acusando de algo y es lo último que quiere. Por el momento, se encargará de que Tigresa esté tranquila. Ha escuchado que las embarazadas no deben de tener preocupaciones, que necesitan apoyo y paz. No quiere alterarla.

—¿Po? —Llama Grulla desde la puerta.

Po no voltea, continúa con su trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Bajaremos al valle —Comenta Mono, junto al ave.

Mantis se encuentra en el hombro del simio, pero no dice nada.

Po les mira de reojo, fingiendo estar concentrado en la manera en que rebana los rábanos.

—¿Y?... No soy su padre para darles permiso.

—No, gran idiota —Se exaspera Mantis— Que si quieres venir.

—No me grites, bicho, me recuerdas a Tigresa.

—Hablando de Tigresa, ¿Tienes idea de qué le pasa? —Cambia de tema Grulla.

Y Po por poco no se rebana la mano.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lleva toda la tarde encerrada en el Salón de los Héroes —Prosigue el ave— Creo que meditando, aunque se me hace raro que no haya estado entrenando.

El panda tuerce los labios en una mueca que sus amigos no alcanzan a ver.

Esa mañana habían hablado _seriamente_ él y Tigresa, llegando al acuerdo (luego de una intensa discusión por parte de la chica) de que ella no debía continuar entrenando junto a los chicos. Era peligroso para el bebé y podría hacerle daño, por más precauciones que tomara. Claro, a Tigresa no le gustó nada aquello, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Bueno… —Tantea, piensa algo— Tal vez está cansada.

—¡Bestia!.. Déjala dormir un poco.

Y todos ríen al comentario de Mantis, todo menos Po, que arruga el entrecejo.

—Idiota —Masculla.

—No te enojes… era una broma.

—No estoy enojado, tonto —Gruñe, revolviendo la olla— Me duele la cabeza, es todo.

—Suena a excusa para no tener sexo. ¿Te la enseñó Tigresa?

—¡Joder! Basta, Mantis.

El insecto abre la boca, con otro de sus comentarios preparados para fastidiar al panda, pero es acallado por las manos de Mono a su alrededor.

—Tranquilo —Intenta apaciguar el simio— ¿Qué sucede?

—Esto… yo… nada.

Deja la olla a medio tapar y toma el pequeño banquillo que usan para alcanzar los estantes altos, sentándose en este. Realmente le duele la cabeza. Se lleva las manos al rostro, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, y bruscamente se restriega los ojos, en un intento por espabilar un poco. ¡Vamos, panda! No es el fin del mundo. _Dentro de unos años lo recordarás y serás el hombre más feliz del mundo…_ Claro, dentro de unos años, no ahora.

Los chicos le rodean, bastante atentos. Incluso Mantis parece mínimamente preocupado.

—¿Es Tigresa? —Prueba Grulla.

Po asiente.

—¿Discutieron? —Inquiere Mono.

Po niega.

—¿Quiere casarse? —Intenta Mantis, dando aquel toque de gracia tan propio en él.

Po podría reír… podría, pero solo niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Está embarazada —Murmura.

El silencio se hace en la cocina, interrumpido únicamente por el burbujeo del agua hirviendo en la olla. Po levanta la mirada, un tanto temeroso. Si bien prometió a Tigresa guardar el secreto un tiempo, se trata de sus amigos. ¿Con quién más va a hablarlo sino?

Un sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa podría decirse, curva los labios de Mono. Le sigue la sonrisa de Grulla y luego la de Mantis, ambos igual de… tensos.

—Es una broma —Dice el ave, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

Ríen… Aquella risa de quien no quiere afrontar lo que tiene delante, como si no creyera aquel suceso que acaban de presenciar. Po les mira sin entender qué demonios les sucede.

—¡Claro que no es broma, idiotas! Les estoy hablando en serio; Tigresa está embarazada.

Y de repente, mas silencio. Ni siquiera tensas sonrisas.

—Pero…

—… eso…

—… Esto…

—¡Es imposible! —Les corta Mantis— Vamos, Po, seguro es una falsa alarma.

Por más que quede mal que él lo piense, Po desea que así sea. No por él, sino por ella. Está claro que Tigresa no desea aquel bebé, no lo quiere, porque no lo planeó para su vida. Niega con la cabeza, mirando desde abajo, casi con pena, las atónitas expresiones de sus amigos.

—Fue al médico. Está de dos meses.

Mantis salta del hombro de Mono hacia el de Po. Puede que el insecto sea un fastidio, pero sabe cuando debe apoyar a sus amigos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Inquiere— ¡En buena hora!... Serás padre.

—No, no es eso. Yo estoy bien.

—¿Entonces?

—No estoy seguro de que Tigresa realmente quiera a ese hijo —Confiesa. Sabe que ellos le guardarán el secreto— Hoy se veía tan… no sé cómo decirlo, pero no estaba contenta.

Mono y Grulla se miran entre sí, severos. Bueno, eso cambia por completo la situación. Queda mal cuando un padre no quiere aceptar a su hijo, pero no hay perdón para la madre que niega aquello que crece en su interior.

Grulla se acerca a su amigo, coloca un ala sobre la espalda del panda, en señal de apoyo.

—No se trata de quererlo o no —Comenta— La criatura ya está y eso es lo que importa.

—Es Tigresa, Po, y no es a mujer más maternal del mundo —Habla Mantis, ignorando las asesinas miradas del simio y el ave— Debe estar asustada y… y nerviosa… y…

—¡La cosa es que deberías alegrarte! —Le interrumpe Grulla.

Mono sonríe anchamente.

—¡Eso! —Apoya— Hay muchas parejas de distintas especies que desean un hijo propio y no pueden tenerlo. Es casi imposible.

—Imposible diría yo.

—¡Ya cállate, Mantis!

Regañan Grulla y Mono a coro. Po les observa y no puede evitar reír. Los comentarios de Mantis hace tiempo que dejaron realmente de molestarle, lo conoce y la mayoría de ellos son casi predecibles.

—Sinceramente, chicos, yo estoy bien con esto.

—¿Deseas ser padre? —Inquiere Grulla.

Po se levanta del banquillo, yendo a ver la olla, mientras que Mono busca los platos y Grulla los cubiertos. Se encoge de hombros, como si aquella pregunta no tuviera la importancia que realmente tiene.

—Realmente si —Admite— Aunque, tal como decía Mantis, no lo creía posible.

—Una vez hice planes para ser mantes… —Cuenta Mantis, sentado en la mesada.

Ninguno de los chicos le miran, pero todos contienen la risa. ¡Vamos! ¿En serio? ¿Mantis como padre?

—¿Y qué pasó? —Inquiere Mono, con fingido interés.

—Lo tenía todo listo… —Prosigue el bicho— Todo, menos la novia.

 ** _III_**

La cena transcurre casi sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal. Bromas de los chicos, Víbora reprendiéndoles y Tigresa haciendo de cuenta que no acaba de escuchar aquel comentario hacia sus pechos solo por no saltar encima de la cabeza de Mantis. Ninguno de los chicos menciona lo hablado con Po, aunque este no se los haya pedido explícitamente, pues se conocen lo suficiente como para saber qué cosas deben quedar solo entre ellos. Quien sí parece estar intrigada por algo, es Víbora, que no deja de preguntar a su amiga por qué bajó al valle aquella mañana sin decirle nada a nadie. Al parecer, la serpiente encuentra intrigante el hecho de que Tigresa haya ido tan temprano y no le haya contado precisamente a ella el por qué. Po las mira de reojo, siente la rodilla de Tigresa temblar contra la suya. Mono, Mantis y Grulla hacen de cuenta que no escuchan nada.

—Me hubieras pedido que te acompañe —Alega Víbora— Yo también debía bajar al valle hoy.

Tigresa toma una porción de tofu con los palillos y se lo lleva a la boca, haciendo tiempo.

—Prefería ir sola.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si, Víbora, no estaba de humor.

Y la serpiente no insiste. Po lleva una mano por debajo de la mesa, acariciando con mimo la pierna de la felina. Ella hace de cuenta que no se ha dado cuenta, pero su rodilla ha dejado de temblar. Tal vez los chicos tengan razón. Tal vez solo se trate de un acto impulsivo por parte de ella. Po sabe que Tigresa realmente quiere a su hijo, la conoce, ella sabe lo que es no tener el amor de una madre y no cree que quiera lo mismo para su propio hijo.

—Hoy llegó una carta de una de mis hermanas —Víbora interrumpe el silencio, buscando plática— Al parecer, está embarazada… No es algo que me alegre en particular, ella no está casada. Creo que se ha adelantado demasiado —Opina.

Opina y sigue hablando. Po, así como también Mono, Grulla y Mantis, observan de reojo a Tigresa, como si esperaran que esta se levantara y saliera corriendo. Ella también está embarazada, ella tampoco está casada, ni piensa casarse, ella también se ha precipitado demasiado… ella… y tal vez sean las hormonas, pero de repente, el parloteo de Víbora le parece ridículo.

—Tal vez ella así lo quiso —Replica Tigresa, su mirada en el plato— Tal vez ella si quiere ser madre.

Víbora sonríe, de aquella manera amable pero mordaz de cierta manera.

—Oh, sí, eso está bien —Responde— Pero, no sé, podría al menos casarse primero.

—¿Y para qué quiere casarse si lo que quiere es un hijo, no un esposo?

—Pero… Sería mejor para el bebé.

—¿Y qué si el bebé nace fuera de un matrimonio?

Comienza a molestarse. Po tensa su mano sobre la rodilla de ella, en un vano intento por calmarla.

—Ninguna madre quiere un bastardo por hijo, Tigresa —Lo dice con tal tranquilidad— Aunque, no te culpo si no lo entiendes, porque… bueno… ya sabes, no es por atacarte.

 _¡Suficiente!_

No tiene idea en qué momento se ha puesto de pie, pero todo el cuarto se queda en el más tenso e incómodo silencio cuando el puño de la felina cae bruscamente sobre la mesa.

No responde, de repente, se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Las lágrimas llenan ridículamente sus ojos y antes de que alguien lo note, decide salirse de la cocina. Po se levanta de inmediato, yendo tras ella. Víbora observa la escena sin entender; ¿Qué ha dicho? Busca la respuesta en Mono, Mantis y Grulla, que la observan como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Sinceramente, creo que te pasaste —Comenta Grulla.

Y las miradas de Mono y Mantis le apoyan.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holi! (^_^)/**

* * *

Mal augurio

Desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas, al primero que Tigresa saluda por las mañanas es al baño. Las náuseas son insoportables. Po, aunque algo adormilado, levanta por detrás de ella y le espera en el pasillo. No dice nada, pues sabe que ella se encuentra de mal humor. Se limita a abrazarla y acompañarla de vuelta a su cuarto, en donde se recuestan nuevamente hasta que el gong les indique que deben levantar. La rutina se repite todas las mañanas sin falta. Tigresa intenta mantener el optimismo, pero le es casi imposible cuando prácticamente todo lo que ingiere termina siendo regurgitado en menos de una hora (si no es que de inmediato). Po todo lo que puede hacer es estar al lado de ella y prometerle que ya va a pasar, que eso no durará los siete meses restantes.

—¿Estás despierta? —Susurra, recostado en la cama, con la mirada en el techo.

—Se me pasó el sueño.

—¿Qué tal te sientes?

A modo de respuesta, Tigresa emite un bajo gruñido. Se acurruca contra el panda, abrazándole, y recuesta la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos se quedan en silencio, con pensamientos no muy distintos. Últimamente, todo lo que ronda sus cabezas es aquel bebé que esperan… y no es que Po desconfíe de ella, tan solo está demasiado conmocionado y por eso es que no deja de repasar la última misión que Tigresa tuvo a solas.

Rodea a la chica con un brazo, arrimándola más a él. Su mano libre tras la nuca, a modo de almohada, su vista en el techo y su mente puesta en aquel día hace dos meses. Tigresa se encontraba lejos, en una misión en las montañas. _Solo es una coincidencia,_ se dice, intentando apartar aquella tonta idea.

La delicada caricia de su novia bajando por su pecho le llama la atención.

Baja la mirada; la zarpa de Tigresa se desliza muy suavemente por tu torso, sus garras rozándoles muy a penas la piel.

—¿Qué haces? —Susurra.

—Aprovecho el tiempo.

Tigresa sonríe, falsamente tímida, su mano en descenso por el cuerpo de su novio. Po la observa, en silencio, y antes de que llegue al borde de su pantalón, le sujeta de la muñeca.

Lo hace suavemente, volviendo la mano de ella a donde estaba. Ella levanta la mirada, confusa, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Po le besa en los labios.

—Me duele el cuerpo —Miente.

—Anoche no te dolía el cuerpo —Replica Tigresa.

—Pero ahora me siento cansado —No quiere discutir. _No discutan,_ se ordena— Y además dentro de poco sonará el gong, Tigresa —Vuelve a besarla— Será para la noche.

Tigresa no responde, pero cuando Po la ve levantarse y buscar su ropa, sabe que está molesta.

Él no dice nada.

Ella lleva esas semanas más sensible de lo normal, más temperamental, y tal vez no debió rechazarla de esa manera, pero es que el humor no le da para esas cosas. Siempre disfrutó que ella lo toque, de tocarla también. Pero en ese momento, todo en lo que puede pensar es en aquel bebé y en la escasa posibilidad que tenían de concebir. En silencio, le observa caminar por el cuarto, mascullando entre dientes algo que él no alcanza a entender. De no ser por la situación, hasta habría estallado en carcajadas al verla en tal estado. ¡Vamos! ¿Tanto enfado solo porque le negó hacer el amor? _Seguramente otro síntoma del embarazo,_ se dice, un tanto divertido.

No pasa desapercibido, mientras ella se venda el pecho, el pequeño bulto que comienza a sobresalir en su abdomen. La cintura de ella ya comienza a ensancharse como prueba de su estado. Podría sonar tonto, hasta ridículo, pero jura que jamás vio algo tan tierno en su vida. Tigresa en sí se ve distinta. No sabría explicar cómo, pero hay algo en ella que parece resaltar.

Sin decir nada, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la felina. La conoce tan bien como para saber que no le apartará. Le rodea la cintura con sus brazos, la arrima a su pecho, con cuidado, con la delicadeza que siempre tuvo para ella. Tigresa se queda quieta, apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de él, las manos de ambos sobre su vientre.

—Está creciendo —Murmura Po.

—Sí,

—Pronto te pondrás gorda y redonda.

Tigresa arruga el entrecejo, molesta, y echa atrás el codo para golpear al panda.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo es —Po ríe, divertido— Te verás muy sexy.

—Agh. Calla, panda.

Ella le aparta, yendo por el resto de la ropa, y Po sabe que es por aquel pequeño rechazo de hace un momento.

—Vamos, no estés molesta —Pide— A la noche tendremos más tiempo.

Tigresa, de un brusco jalón, se coloca el chaleco.

—Pues fíjate que a la noche no se me da la gana —Masculla, abrochando torpemente los botones— ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

Po se sienta al borde de la cama, la observa, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando los labios. Realmente encuentra divertido ver a la maestra Tigresa caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto y maldecir a toda China con las más sucias y vulgares de las palabras.

—Sabes, deberíamos estar riéndonos de la dicha de una nueva vida —Inquiere divertido.

Tigresa se detiene delante de él, en silencio.

Po ríe. Alza una mano y toma la muñeca de ella, jalándolo suavemente para acercarla. Tigresa no pone ninguna queja y él, sentado en la cama, besa tiernamente sobre aquel no tan plano abdomen. ¿Qué importan las posibilidades? Es su hijo. Suyo y de ella. El hijo de ambos. Eso es algo que ninguna idea tonta le quitará. La abraza, rodeando sus caderas, sonriendo al sentir las manos de ella acariciarle las mejillas.

—Estoy feliz —Murmura— No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace saber que esperas un hijo mío.

—Hay algo que me asusta.

—Sea lo que sea, estaremos juntos.

—Temo no ser buena madre, Po —Confiesa ella— Víbora tiene razón.

Po arquea una ceja, escéptico.

—Víbora fue criada bajo otros valores, Tigresa.

—Ella tuvo a su madre, su familia, sus hermanas, que ahora tienen hijos.

—¿Y eso qué? Tú tienes una familia, Tigresa. Los chicos, Shifu, yo… —Suavemente vuelve a besar el vientre de la chica— Mono será un gran tío, podremos atormentar a Mantis con los llantos del niño, Grulla será un gran blanco para bromas infantiles y te aseguro que, si es nena, Víbora hará con ella todo lo que no pudo hacer contigo en estos años de _feliz_ convivencia —Rie— Tu padre de seguro querrá matarme, hasta que vea a su nieto, y mi papá… —Vuelve a reír, feliz de la vida misma— Tigresa, mi papá será el abuelo más baboso de China. Todos estaremos contigo.

Tigresa no puede evitar reír. Po es tan…Po.

Acaricia la mejilla del panda, con suavidad, con aquella delicadeza que con amor reserva para él… y desde ese momento, también para su hijo. Porque aquel pequeño necesitará la mejor parte de ella. Necesitará su cariño, su dedicación, su ternura y cuidado.

—Te amo —Murmura.

—Yo los amo a los dos.

 ** _III_**

Se observa al espejo. De perfil, de frente, del otro perfil, sosteniendo el chaleco a la altura de su estómago y dejando a la vista su abdomen. No termina de creerlo. ¿Realmente hay un bebé ahí? No sonríe, pero sus ojos brillan con la curiosidad de una niña ante lo desconocido, su entrecejo arrugado y el labio inferior levemente presionado entre sus dientes. Muy apenas, acaricia la suave curva que es ahora su abdomen. El ligero palpitar de un pequeño corazón es perceptible debajo de su piel y aún sin presionar, puede sentir una ligera dureza que antes no estaba ahí. Es entonces cuando sonríe, cuando la risa acaricia su garganta. Realmente hay vida ahí.

Apoya la mano en la zona baja del vientre, acariciándolo con un mimo único. No se siente lista, pero ¿Qué importa?, aún tiene siete meses para hacerse a la idea. No es lo que esperaba, pero es lo que pasó y no hay caso en renegar de ello.

Por su mente pasa lo poco que sabe sobre el embarazo. No solo está asustada de no ser buena madre, también le asusta aquello que tenga que enfrentar. Porque todos te dicen lo lindo que es traer una vida al mundo, pero nadie cuenta lo malo. Toma aire, reteniéndolo unos segundos. Se dice a si misma que, sea por lo que sea que tenga que pasar, lo logrará. Porque es una mujer fuerte, porque fue educada para lidiar con lo que sea que le pongan de frente… aunque esta vez no se trate precisamente de un loco psicópata con aires de grandeza. Se trata de un bebé.

Alguien llama a la puerta y Tigresa rápidamente se acomoda el chaleco.

—Tigresa, ¿Podemos hablar?

Le es imposible no esbozar una mueca al oír a Víbora.

No ha vuelto a hablar con la serpiente. No está enojada con ella por haber dicho eso del bebé de su hermana, no que va, eran sus asuntos, pero sí le molestó demasiado que insinuara que ella no sabía nada sobre como una madre podría querer o no tener un hijo. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasó con " _lo que importa es que esté_ sano"? Ella iba a tener un _bastardo_ (palabras de Víbora, no suyas), ¿También le daría esa charla si se enterara?

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta al abrir la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue lo de anoche? —Inquiere la serpiente.

Intenta pasar, pero Tigresa no se lo permite.

—Que fue, ¿qué?

—Eso de salirte corriendo, ¿Qué demonios te sucedió?

Y Tigresa tiene que recordarse mentalmente que Víbora no sabe nada, para no correrla en ese mismo instante.

—Nada, no me sentía bien —Responde— De hecho, ahora mismo no me siento bien. ¿Me dejarías sola, por favor?

Intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Víbora consigue colarse dentro del cuarto antes.

Tigresa se muerde el labio para no decir nada. Realmente quiere a su amiga, sea metiche, prejuiciosa, criticona o lo que fuera, la quiere y admite que es con quien más cosas ha hablado desde que eran solo unas niñas. Pero no está de humor para platicar con nadie, ni siquiera con ella.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Inquier— Ayer no has entrenado en todo el día y hoy ni siquiera te has aparecido por ahí, tú no sueles hacer eso.

—Como te he dicho, no me siento mal.

—¿Te preparo un té?

—No, quiero que me dejes sola —No puede evitar su voz un poco tensa. Carraspea— Por favor.

Víbora le observa, con ojos entrecerrados, sin terminar de creerse del todo aquello de que no se siente bien. Aun así, está segura de que Tigresa jamás dejaría de lado el entrenamiento. ¡Si hace unos años tuvieron que atarla a la cama para que hiciera reposo!

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiere saber.

Y Tigresa le hace al tonto, sentada al borde de la cama.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Víbora.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar?

—Ya te dije.

—No te creo.

—Pues no es mi problema —Molesta, se levanta de la cama— Ahora, ¿me harías el jodido favor de dejarme sola un momento? Necesito descansar.

Abre la puerta. Se hace a un lado. Espera pacientemente a que la serpiente se vaya… y cuando lo hace, vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

 ** _III_**

Desde hace más de un mes que aquellas imágenes llenan su mente. Se repiten, siempre las mismas, siempre en el mismo orden. Imágenes borrosas, confusas y no muy claras. La que más le llama la atención, es aquella en la que aparece Tigresa… O eso cree. Puede ver a una mujer corriendo, a una felina por la manera en que se agazapa, con algo en sus brazos. Parece que alguien la persigue, porque voltea cada pocos segundos a ver tras de ella. Se nota asustada. Por sus ojos, Shifu cree que puede tratarse de Tigresa. La imagen desaparece y él pierde el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la dura roca del suelo. Mira a su alrededor. El báculo de Oogway, sobre el cual se encontraba parado, cae con un repetitivo golpetear en el suelo.

Se encuentra en la Gruta del Dragón. El silencio interrumpido únicamente por el correr del agua, el aire impregnado del olor a tierra mojada. Se endereza, algo aturdido aún, con la imagen de aquella mujer repitiéndose en su mente. No tiene idea de qué significan, pero no tiene un buen presentimiento al respecto.

—Vaya, vaya, Shifu… ¿Qué es lo que perturba tu mente?

Aquella voz, grave y profunda, le llama la atención desde la entrada de la cueva. Inmediatamente levanta, realizando una respetuosa reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Adivina… ¿Qué hace aquí?

La vieja cabra devuelve el saludo de igual manera. Shifu no se pregunta cómo es que ha llegado hasta ahí, pues nada de esa mujer puede sorprenderle, aunque sí le interesa el motivo de su presencia. La última vez que la vio fue en Gongmen, cuando tuvieron que detener a Lord Shen de su loco plan de dominar China.

—Venga, arriba… —Ordena la mujer, al tiempo que voltea y se dirige hacia la salida de la cueva— Prepara té, Shifu. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

Y el panda rojo, sin más opción, le sigue.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Oh, sí, perras!... Hoy estoy de humor…**

 **Hoy fue uno de esos días en los que todo vale madres… No importa si el novio te dejó, si el chocolate se acabó, si el puto ponycornio se escapó o si tu madre te sermoneó por no haber doblado correctamente las medias (¿Enserio, vieja? ¿Por unas medias?... ¡Por favor! Ni que me hubieses pillado venerando a Satan)… La cosa es que, hoy, queridos, Rose se la ha pasado puteando a todo el mundo y escribiendo…**

 **¿Por qué esta escritora (bueh, no nos agrandemos, querida) putea?**

 **¿Qué depara el destino para Po y Tigresa?**

 **¿Qué carajos quiere la adivina?**

 **¿Vieron que siempre que aparece esa mujer es porque medio China está a punto de ser destruido? Bueno, eso…**

* * *

Complicaciones

Grulla en la tortuga de jade, Mono en los anillos de fuego, Mantis en los muñecos de madera, Po en una amistosa pelea con Víbora y Tigresa sentada al borde de las tarimas, balanceando los pies en el aire y con una de sus manos sobre el abdomen, recordándose una y otra vez por qué no está con sus compañeros entrenando. Observa atenta cada uno de los movimientos de sus amigos, los conoce de memoria, algunos hasta puede anticiparlos. La patada de Po, el ataque de Víbora a los tobillos de su oponente, aquella manera en que Grulla flexiona las piernas para recobrar el equilibrio que estuvo a punto de perder. Nunca estuvo tanto tiempo quieta, sin hacer nada a parte de meditar. No creyó que costara tanto, pero apenas si han pasado un par de días y ya comienza a frustrarse.

Nadie la observa y ella, disimuladamente, se acaricia el abdomen por encima del chaleco. Le gusta sentir aquel ligero palpitar contra su piel, le tranquiliza de cierta manera y así recuerda por qué hace eso. Su bebé es un milagro. Se suponía imposible que ella y Po lograran tener hijos, y tal vez no lo hubieran buscado, pero ahí estaba y eso le ponía feliz. Tenían la oportunidad de una familia.

Cuando levanta la mirada, siente su rostro enrojecer al notar que Po le está observando. Sonríe y él imita el gesto, dirigiéndose hacia ella luego de haber dejado la pequeña pelea con Víbora en un empate. No porque le apeteciera, sino porque llevaba más de veinte minutos lejos de Tigresa.

Es un sentimiento protector que a cada momento solo parece acrecentarse. La necesidad de estar siempre pendiente de ella, de saber cómo se encuentra o de preguntarle si no necesita algo. Necesidad de cuidarla, consentirla, de asegurarse de que ella se siente bien o de lo contrario, hacer lo que fuera para consentirla.

Porque, de repente, no es solo a Tigresa a quien está cuidando… sino también a el hijo de ambos.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas?

Ella ya sabe a qué se refiere. _Para la mierda,_ claro, no responde eso.

—Podría ser mejor —Le resta importancia con un encogimiento de hombros— De hecho, pensaba en que si salía a correr solo unos minutos no estaría tan…

—Ni pensarlo.

Su tono de voz es tajante, pero su mirada suave. Si tiene que ordenarle a Tigresa que haga reposo, lo hará y se asegurará de que lo cumpla. Solo quiere lo mejor para el bebé.

—Ya —Chasquea la lengua, molesta— Iré a prepararme un té.

Hace el amague de saltar de las tarimas, siendo detenida por las manos del panda en sus caderas.

—Dame un beso —Pide él, juguetón.

—No…

—Anda… Solo un pico.

Tigresa ríe. Forcejea un poco contra el agarre del oso, carcajeándose cuando este le hace cosquillas en el abdomen.

—No… Para, por favor…

—Quiero mi beso.

—¡Bien!... Pero, por favor, deten…

Las cosquillas se detienen, al mismo tiempo que los labios del panda toman control sobre los de ella.

Tigresa no pone resistencia, claro que no, y se deja hacer a antojo del oso. Se deja besar, limitándose ella a corresponderle de igual manera. Tierno, pero apasionado. Sus manos en la nuca de él, las de él en la cintura de ella. Mantis chifla al otro lado del salón, Mono les grita que se busquen un cuarto y Grulla hace un sutil comentario acerca de un embarazo múltiple… Pero ninguno le presta atención, demasiado concentrados en los labios del otro.

Lo único capaz de separarles es la falta de aire… Eso y que a Tigresa realmente se le antojaba ese té y tal vez, también una porción de la tarta de durazno que ha visto a Víbora preparar esa mañana. Últimamente, come más de lo que acostumbra y a cualquier hora. Se dice que eso le hará mal y que debería controlarse, aunque sabe que no lo cumplirá.

—Muy bien, mujer mía, os dejo ir… solo hasta la noche.

Po le observa, con algo más que inocente juego en sus ojos y la sonrisa confirmándolo.

—Tonto.

Tigresa ríe, ocultado el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Besa castamente los labios de su novio y le aparta, empujándole. La risa continúa aun cuando salta de la tarima… Hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo.

 ** _III_**

Shifu corre tan rápido como le es posible. _Ve a ver a tu hija… ¡Ya!_ Tal vez sea la mirada de la adivina, tal vez la gravedad con la que pronunció las palabras. ¡No tiene idea! Sea lo que sea, logró hacerle salir corriendo del Salón de los Héroes. El corazón se le ha agitado con el miedo irracional que causa la incertidumbre, la preocupación sin fundamento alguno crece en su interior, creando una dolorosa opresión en su pecho. El nudo en su garganta cada vez más tenso, más asustado…. _¿Tigresa? ¿Qué pasa con…?_

Es entonces, justo cuando sus manos rozan las puertas del Salón de Entrenamientos, que aquel alarido le hiela la sangre. Por un segundo, simplemente deja de respirar, su corazón deja de funcionar. Esa fue Tigresa. Paralizado por el terror a lo que haya ocurrido, apenas si es capaz de ladear el rosto a un lado. La adivina está ahí, parada a un par de metros, con la misma expresión que había adoptado cuando comenzó aquel relato.

 _No…_ Apenas si es consciente de en qué momento abre la puerta; Tigresa se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo, en una clara crisis de nervios, con una de sus manos firmemente sujetas a su abdomen.

Po intenta convencerla de que se ponga de pie, con la ayuda de Mono y Mantis, los tres ignorando las constantes súplicas de la chica de que no la toque. Víbora y Grulla no están por ningún lado.

—¡No!... —Chilla la felina, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro— No me voy a mover. Duele...

Por unos segundos, antes de que termine de hablar, Tigresa parece quedarse sin aire… El quejido es apenas audible

—Tienes que ir a la cama… —Le insta Po.

—Víbora traerá a un médico… —Asegura Mantis— Y no puede revisarte aquí, Tigresa.

Un nuevo alarido hace reaccionar a Shifu, que sin saber siquiera en qué momento ha entrado salón, se encuentra en menos de un segundo de pie delante de su hija.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Demanda saber.

—Está embarazada… —Po se ve histérico, está alterado, obviamente no lo pensó antes de responder— No… no sé… estaba bien y de repente…

Tigresa vuelve a quejarse, no tan fuerte, pero igualmente audible. Se ve cansada, todo su rostro está sudado.

—Po, llévala a su cuarto —Ordena Shifu.

—¡No!

—¿Alguien fue a llamar a un médico? —Shifu ignora la queja de su hija.

—Sí —Asiente Mono— Víbora y Grulla fue…

—¡Joder, escúchenme!

Y por un segundo, el silencio llena el lugar de todos… Tigresa jadea. El temor brillando en sus ojos, su frente cubierta con una leve capa de sudor. El dolor mantiene tenso su semblante, al igual que su mano sobre el abdomen. No lo presiona, solo se sujeta la tela del chaleco, estrujándola.

Tiene miedo… Un calambre, eso fue lo que sintió, un doloroso y estremecedor calambre que se fue extendiendo desde lo profundo de su vientre hasta sus piernas.

Cayó de rodillas antes de siquiera tener tiempo de gritar. Todo lo que ahora puede pensar es en su bebé, en si está bien, en si fue solo ella quien lo sintió o en si él también lo ha sufrido. En ese momento, el único consuelo es que no hay sangre en sus pantalones… Eso significa que el bebé está bien, ¿No?

—Tigresa…

—No me quiero mover… —Su voz ronca, temerosa. Nunca nadie la ha oído así— No me moveré hasta que un jodido médico me diga que no le sucederá nada a mi hijo y me vale lo que cualquiera de ustedes, machos, me venga a decir… ¡¿Enten…?!

Esta vez, cuando aquel dolor vuelve a su cuerpo, opta por morderse el labio y callar.

Shifu, Po, Mantis y Mono se miran entre sí… ¿Tigresa acaba de insultarles por el mero hecho de ser machos o…? Sea lo que sea, aquello pasa a segundo plano cuando las puertas del salón vuelven a abrirse y por estas, entran Víbora, Grulla y una panda rojo de avanzada edad que, según se presenta segundos después, es la doctora.

Un poco más aliviado al oír que no parece haber peligro para el niño, Shifu voltea hacia la puerta… La adivina sigue ahí, con el mismo semblante que cuando llegó. Es entonces, cuando sus palabras se repiten en la mente del panda rojo, cobrando más veracidad aún.

 ** _III_**

—Reposo absoluto… —Ordena la doctora— Nada de ejercicio, nada de esfuerzo y nada de andar subiendo o bajando aquellas infernales escaleras de la entrada… ¡Si yo misma casi me caigo! —Reclama la mujer— Nada de relaciones con tu marido… —El rostro de Tigresa enrojece— Y por favor, mi niña, intenta estar tranquila.

—Mi bebé… ¿Está bien?

—Lo estará si me haces caso —Responde la doctora, con una cálida y maternal sonrisa.

Tigresa asiente y la mujer se despide de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza. Shifu y Po le reciben afuera del cuarto. Informa a ambos de la particular situación, mencionando aquello que ha omitido a la futura madre para no estresarla. En un caso como aquel, lo mejor sería evitarle cualquier disgusto. El rostro del panda desencaja por completo al oírlo, el termo y la angustia oscureciendo su mirada y sus labios tensos en una línea.

El futuro padre es el primero en entrar al cuarto, tan relajado como le es posible, ocultando el pesar con una sonrisa ancha y amorosa. La panda rojo observa con cierta ternura el gesto… Pero ella es doctora y sabe exactamente qué va a pasar; _Se ven tan felices,_ se dice, sintiendo, por un momento, una enorme pena por aquella pareja.

Un carraspeo le llama la atención, Shifu sigue ahí.

—Dilo, Hikari —Pide el viejo maestro.

La panda rojo sonríe con cierta tristeza. Se acerca al hombre, acariciándole con su mano libre la mejilla, emitiendo una baja risilla cuando él ladea el rostro en busca de aquel tacto.

Sin responder aún, camina en dirección a la salida de las barracas, seguida por el maestro de kung fu.

—Sabes lo que opino, Shifu —No lo mira— Tu niña no está bien.

—¿Es… es por ese bebé?

—Sí… y no —Responde ella— Shifu, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos embarazos hay en parejas de distinta especie?

—Emmm… En realidad, este es el tercero del que me entero.

—¿Y sabes cómo terminó los dos anteriores? —Pregunta. Shifu niega con la cabeza— La mitad de estos bebés no llegan a nacer, Shifu, y la otra mitad nace muerto o vive muy poco tiempo…

Y puede que Shifu apenas se haya enterado de la existencia de su futuro nieto, pero lo que aquella información le produce podría compararse con un golpe demasiado duro en el estómago.

—Le dijiste a Po que el bebé estaba a salvo…

—Y también dije que era delicado.

—Mentiste.

—Soy médico, Shifu —Se excusa ella, con cierto fastidio— Mi trabajo es decir la verdad al paciente y a la vez, darle esperanza.

—¡Acabas de decirme que aquella… criatura no nacerá!

—Shhh… ¡Baja la voz! —Le reprende, susurrando— La madre va a oírte.

—Es de mi hija de quien hablamos, Hikari —Shifu se detiene en medio del pasillo— Dime la verdad; es posible que mi nieto llegue a nacer, ¿Sí o no?

Hikari se toma unos segundos para pensar la respuesta que va a dar. Escudriña a Shifu con la mirada, observa hasta el más pequeño detalle; sus ojos, fríos y distantes, como siempre que la miran a ella, su semblante tenso y sus labios presionados en una furiosa línea. Es su entrecejo, levemente arrugado, lo que le avisa lo angustiado que se encuentra.

Pero es él, es Shifu, y ella no puede mentirle… jamás pudo, para su desgracia. Por eso en vez de contestar, niega lentamente con la cabeza, antes de seguir su camino.

—Lleva casi doce semanas… —Dice, sin detenerse— Ese pequeño no vivirá, Shifu. Es imposible.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Mugre bebé? ¿Es en serio?... JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA Venga ya, me tenté con eso JAJAJA**

 **¡Hola, gente, ¿come están?! *Inserte voz de German*… Ahre, no.**

 **Hummm…Sus comentarios… ¿El bebé tiene que vivir? ¿Tigresa morirá? ¿Quién recibe más daño, el bebé o Tigresa?... Y solo porque me encanta ocupar este espacio en algo, les digo que nada es lo que parece. El pequeño es importante, sí, pero no por lo que se pueda pensar… y Tigresa no tiene salida, está atrapada en una mala jugada del destino que le tocó…**

 **¿Por qué a ella?**

 **¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?**

 **¿Y saben qué es lo mejor?... Que solo yo lo sé MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAA Ok,me calmo… Son exactamente las 9:59…Tendría que estar durmiendo, disfrutando de estos últimos días de vacaciones… ¡Pero no! A Rose se le antojó café y ¡bueno! A levantarse a preparar el dichoso café y de paso, ¿por qué no?, a escribir un poquito…**

 **¿Qué es unponycornio?... Emmm… ¿Una mezcla de pony y unicornio? (((Duuuuh)))**

 **¿Qué hace la adivina aquí?... Oh, mío amore, nada es lo que parece**

 **Sinceramente, tengo cierta ilusión puesta en esta historia… Una idea, una trama, algo que espero sorprenda a quien guste leer. Una historia detrás de otra historia. Es especial. Porque la idee junto a mi hermana. Sí, chicos, mi hermana me ayudó a organizar las ideas para escribir esto… ¡Y estoy feliz! Porque es la primera vez que consigo que mi hermana haga algo conmigo, que me escuche, escucharla… Feliz porque, por primera vez desde que éramos pequeñas, nos siento más unidas y cercanas…**

 **¡Y a cuidarse!... Porque si cree que puedo ser cruel con mis personajes, imagínense a dos como yo… jejejeje**

 **Ahora sí, ya que los efectos propios de la cafeína en este débil cuerpo están a punto de desaparecer… ¡A leer!**

* * *

Bastardo

La puerta del cuarto se abre y por esta se asoma Shifu. Tigresa quiere hundirse en la cama y desaparecer, automáticamente su mano se aferra a la del panda, en un ruego silencioso para que no la deje sola. Los rastros del dolor aún presentes en su cuerpo, pero cada vez menos notables, le impiden reincorporarse sin la ayuda de las miles de almohadas que le han colocado detrás de la espalda. Con voz suave e inescrutable, el panda rojo pide a Po que le deje a solas con su hija. Al panda no le queda más opción que obedecer. Tranquiliza a Tigresa con un suave beso en la frente, murmurándole que no se preocupe, antes de abandonar el cuarto.

El silencio no es precisamente incómodo, pero tampoco agradable. Shifu observa a su hija con una mezcla de reproche y preocupación en sus ojos, solo quiero comprender por qué ella no se lo ha dicho antes. ¿Es acaso que, de no haberse sentido mal, iba a esperar a que todos se dieran cuenta por sí solos de su estado?

Suspira, apartando la mirada de ella al comprender lo tensa que se encuentra. No es momento de reprocharle. Con las manos tras la espalda, sujetando el viejo báculo de Oogway en estas, camina hacia la ventana, mirando por esta tan solo por tener algo en qué concentrarse que no sea Tigresa en esa cama.

—Estás de doce semanas —Dice.

—No, menos.

—La doctora dijo que eran doce —Repite— Lo cual significa que el riesgo de que lo pierdas es menor.

Tigresa arruga el entrecejo, sin querer comprender lo que su padre adoptivo le dice.

—No lo voy a perder —Asegura.

—Es peligroso.

—Podré con esto.

Y Shifu sonríe, sin que ella lo note. Tigresa, siempre tan fuerte y segura, ella sabe lo que puede y lo que no… y Shifu también. Voltea, con las palabras revoloteando en su mente.

—Ese… bebé, es de Po —Afirma más que pregunta— ¿Cierto?

—Me estás ofendiendo.

—Lo siento.

Eso es un _sí_ … Aunque, de haber escuchado un _no_ , hubiera estado feliz.

No tiene nada contra el panda, de hecho, cree que será un buen esposo y padre. Pero aquel bebé está poniendo en riesgo la vida de su hija y no piensa negárselo a sí mismo, ni a ella.

La mirada de Tigresa se encuentra fija en sus propias manos, que arrugan la sábana a la altura de su abdomen. Shifu se sienta al borde de la cama, observándola. Se ve cansada y tan angustiada como él mismo. Él no cree que Hikari le haya dicho la verdad, ni por asomo, pero su hija siempre fue una chica lista, de segura ha notado algo.

—Lo siento… —Murmura de repente Tigresa— Debí decírtelo antes.

—No, eso ya no importa —Le resta importancia él —Lo que me importa ahora es tu salud, Tigresa… y la de tu hijo.

—Tu nieto.

Y cuando ella levanta la mirada, Shifu no puede ocultar lo feliz que aquella palabra le hace y a la vez, lo mal que se siente. _Nieto_ … Va a ser abuelo, será abuelo de un niño que muy difícilmente llegue a nacer.

—Sí, mi nieto —Acepta feliz, pero severo— Tigresa, ¿Tienes una mínima idea de en lo que estás?

A Shifu no le queda más remedio que desistir al verla asentir. No, no le está pidiendo que pierda a aquel bebé a propósito, que aborte, eso sería una abominación. Simplemente… quiere saber que ella está preparada, sea cual sea el final de eso. No quiere verla sufrir con un hijo que probablemente apenas si llegue a conocer.

No quiere verla sufrir y punto.

—Escucha, papá… —Muy raramente le llama así. Su mirada estaba fija en sus manos, se acaricia el abdomen— Sé lo riesgoso que es, he leído, también sé que esto… esto es casi imposible —Murmura, tímida— Y tampoco lo he buscado en un principio… Jamás pensé en ser madre, para serte sincera, y puede que esto sea lo que se llama _un accidente_ … pero estoy feliz con esto, te lo aseguro. Es… —Se detiene, toma aire, como si no creyera ni lo que ella misma está por decir— Es lo que quiero… —Continúa— Por encima de todo lo demás.

No, no quiere reír… pero lo hace. Una risa nasal, bufona e incrédula. No, Tigresa no acaba de decirle eso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que renuncias a tu título? —Es una burla más que una pregunta.

—Si.

Pero ella es demasiado seria.

No puede creer lo que escucha.

No, esa no es Tigresa… ¡El Kung Fu lo es todo para ella! Su arte, su vida. Fue criada bajo los estrictos valores que este implica y en cierto aspecto, Shifu no le enseñó como a cualquier mujer. Le enseñó tal y como le habría enseñado a un varón. Crio a Tigresa como un hijo, lo admite, porque tenía la fuerza y voluntad necesarias para ello.

—No… —Niega— Tú no renunciarás a tu título.

—Creo que esa es mi decisión…

—Soy tu maestro, Tigresa, y no te lo permitiré —Asegura, severo— Escucha, esto va en contra de siglos de tradición y valores, pero tú vida no se va a acabar con un hijo.

—Seré madre… y aunque no puedo creer que diga esto, quiero dedicarme a mi hijo.

Silencio.

Esta vez, el silencio sí es tenso.

Shifu se levanta de la cama, con el bastón de Oogway firmemente sujeto en sus manos… se acerca a Tigresa y sin previo aviso, deja caer el báculo sobre la cabeza de ella, tal como ha hecho miles de veces con Po.

Ignora el hecho de que ella acaba de gritarle un _"¿Qué carajos hace?"_ , lo deja pasar solo porque no puede ponerla a subir y bajar cien veces las escaleras.

—Escúchame bien, mujer… y sí, acabo de llamarte así —Tigresa, a punto de replicar, cierra la boca— Tú no estás casada, y no creo que quieras estarlo, no se te crio para ello, por lo que no tienes ninguna obligación de abandonar tu título.

—Lo hago porque quiero.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás echando al tacho?

—Una vida, tradiciones, valores… —Lo dice como quien no quiere la cosa— Sí, lo sé.

Shifu, hastiado, lleva los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha a su sien. Si algo le ha enseñado la vida, es que no discuta nunca con una embarazada.

—Bien —Masculla— Obviamente no entrenarás en tu estado. Pero eso no te retira como maestra. Lo eres ahora y lo serás incluso cuando estés más vieja que yo. Punto y final.

—Pero…

Se acerca a la felina y por primera vez en toda su vida, se inclina para besar afectuosamente la frente de ella.

—Descansa, hija —Murmura.

Sonríe y sin esperar respuesta, se retira del cuarto.

No tiene idea de donde ha sacado aquella idea Tigresa, pero le resulta hasta divertida. ¡Vamos! ¡Tigresa! ¡La maestra Tigresa! Ella no renunciará, seguramente solo son ideas provocadas por los cambios de humor propios de su estado.

 ** _III_**

No tiene idea qué, pero sabe que algo la ha despertado. Se encuentra sola en su cuarto, oscuro y escasamente iluminado por la poca luz de la luna que la ventana le ofrece. Aun así, está segura que no se ha despertado solo porque sí.

Intenta acomodarse de vuelta, pero le es imposible por tantas almohadas... Las cuales no tardan en estar esparcidas en el suelo del cuarto. _Mucho mejor¸_ se dice con la espalda recta en la cama.

La conversación con Shifu le tiene pensativa durante unos largos minutos. Está segura de lo que ha decidido y no lo ha decidido solo porque sí, solo porque de repente le ha apetecido hacerlo y ya. El Kung Fu es gran parte de su vida, fue líder de los cinco desde que tuvieron su primera misión juntos, pero ahora va a tener un hijo… y no quiere que ese pequeño viva lo que ella de pequeña. Shifu pudo haber sido un gran maestro, pero no era un buen padre. Ella es una gran maestra, lo sabe, y también quiere ser una buena madre.

Quiere que ese pequeño sienta que es lo más importante en su vida, que no crea que prefiere un arte antes que a él. Quiere que su hijo lo sea todo para ella. No solo le dará su amor, sino también todo su tiempo. Ha vivido mucho, ha tenido aventuras y toda clase de experiencias, ha probado que es la mejor en lo que hace (o lo ha intentado) y se ha superado más veces de las que fracasó… ahora, su vida se enfocará en un último objetivo.

Sonríe, solo porque sí, con las manos por debajo del chaleco.

Acaricia su vientre como si este fuera el cristal más delicado del mundo, le mima como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros. Para ella lo es. Ese hijo es un tesoro concedido por los dioses… Si tan solo supiera.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que el estómago comience a gruñirle. Decide que es momento de levantar y cuando lo hace, se asegura de ser lo más cuidadosa posible. Nada de movimientos bruscos (aunque igualmente termine mareada al reincorporarse), nada de presionar demasiado su abdomen... Entonces, la idea cala hondo en su mente, llevándola frente al espejo. Se quita el chaleco y afloja las vendas en su pecho, para luego hacer lo mismo con las que sostienen su pantalón.

Ahora, sin tanta presión y ya vestida, se da cuenta que el embarazo realmente comienza a notarse a través de la ropa. Su cintura está más ancha, su abdomen más redondo y aunque no sea algo que le importe demasiado, puede notar unos kilos de más en sus caderas. Sonríe. Le gusta lo que ve.

 _Tigresa…_

Por poco no cae de culo al suelo por el respingo… ¡Ha oído eso!

Voltea, con el corazón torturando su pecho, solo para encontrarse sola en el cuarto. Mira a todos lados, mira por la ventana, incluso sale a ver por el pasillo. No hay señal de que alguien haya andado ahí.

Cuando se aleja del cuarto, por poco no lo hace corriendo. Se dice que de seguro se lo ha imaginado, sí, eso tiene que ser. Ha estado muy alterada y de seguro fue una mala jugada de su mente. No hay otra explicación, no _puede_ haberla.

 ** _III_**

Ya todos están en la cocina cuando ella entra.

Sea de lo que sea que hayan estado hablando, ella no se entera, pues de repente el silencio hace acto de presencia. Las miradas automáticamente se posan en ella, pero es únicamente Víbora quien mira a su abdomen, como si de repente esperase encontrarse una enorme y pesada barriga debajo de la ropa. Por acto reflejo, Tigresa cruza los brazos sobre el estómago, como si de aquella manera se protegiera de algo. No le gusta ese escrutinio.

—Levantaste… —Sonríe Po.

Se acerca a ella con una ancha sonrisa, recibiéndola con un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Qué tal te sientes? —Se interesa Mono.

Mantis y Grulla asienten, acompañando la pregunta del simio.

—Bien, gracias.

—Anda, iba a llevarte la cena a tu cuarto luego.

Po le sujeta del brazo para ayudar a caminar hacia su asiento. Se queja, alegando no estar inválida, pero el panda se excusa diciendo que mientras menos trabajo tenga, mejor.

El hecho de que el silencio continúe en el lugar le confirma a Tigresa que, definitivamente, estaban hablando de ella… y por la manera en que Víbora le sigue observando, tiene una leve idea de sobre qué. Recuerda aquella charla, sobre la hermana de la serpiente, y también los comentarios ofensivos.

Nuevamente, sus manos se ciernen a su abdomen, cual depredador defendiendo lo suyo. Poco le falta para gruñir. No hay palabras, pero las miradas lo dicen todo.

—¿No hablas, Víbora? —Comenta, con toda intención.

—Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no lo digas… ¿No?

—Si tienes algo por decir, solo dilo y ya… ¿No?

Sonríe, cínica, observando el entrecejo de la reptil arrugarse más a cada segundo.

—Tigresa… —Llama Po— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la doctora?

—No estoy haciendo esfuerzos, ni mucho menos renegando… —Asegura— Estoy bien.

—Te has postrado a una cama por esa cosa…

—¡Víbora!

Shifu, Po y Grulla reclaman a coro, dos de ellos ofendidos y el otro simplemente apenado del comportamiento de su novia.

—No, déjenla. No me importa.

No, claro que a Tigresa no le importa… No le importa nada de lo que ella o cualquier otra persona pueda decir de su hijo. Toma los palillos de la mesa y con ciertas ansias (todo sea dicho) levanta un bocado de fideos hasta su boca. Le saben mucho mejor que de costumbre y está segura de que aquello en la salsa es pescado.

Sonríe, relamiéndose los labios sin poder evitarlo… Ella nunca prueba carnes, por más que esta sea de pescados. Pero, por simple naturaleza, sabe que es deliciosa. Apura el plato, bajo la risueña mirada de los chicos.

—Agh. Carnívora.

Y de repente, en medio del silencio, los palillos se quiebran en manos de Tigresa.

—¿Disculpa?

—No puedo creer como ustedes están tan relajados de la vida… —Masculla la serpiente, alternando miradas en cada uno de los presentes, incluso en su maestro— ¡Esa cosa va a matarte! —Grita en dirección a Tigresa— ¿Qué no lo ves?... ¡Morirás! Tú y tú jodido bastardo…

Y de un momento a otro, cuatro líneas, finas y sangrantes, surcan la mejilla de Víbora.

Aunque no lo admita, lo que Tigresa ve en ese momento en los ojos de la serpiente le asusta.

Es… distinto. La ha visto enfadada, indignada, resentida, dolida… de todas las maneras posibles y jamás vio esa mirada. Una vez, hace casi un año, ambas se enteraron que Grulla la había engañado con Mei Ling, aquella maestra de Lee Da, y ni siquiera la ira que vio en aquel momento se comparaba con el brillo oscuro que ahora presencia.

De repente, como la más filosa de las navajas, el dolor mezclado con el ardor atraviesa su vientre… No se queja, demasiado impresionada para ello. Como una cortada, así se siente.

—Víbora, vete —Ordena Shifu.

Po, sin decir nada, se coloca de pie y toma el rostro de Tigresa entre sus manos. De un momento a otro, la felina se ha quedado como ida… No reacciona y aunque imperceptiblemente, comienza a agitarse.

—Tigresa… Tigresa, ¿Qué sucede?

Víbora se va sin mirar a nadie.

De un momento a otro, todos han rodeado a la felina, a excepción de Shifu, que ha desaparecido antes incluso que la serpiente. Po obliga a Tigresa a sentarse y Grulla le abanica con un ala, mientras que Mono y Mantis permanecen parados a su lado, esperando ser de ayuda por si necesitan algo.

—Po… —Susurra tan bajo, que el panda tiene que acercar el oído para entenderla— Me está lastimando.

—¿Quién?

—El bebé…

Y apenas aquellas palabras manan de sus labios, ella pierde la conciencia, siendo sujetada por todos para evitar que caiga de la silla.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy tan… tan… ¡ay! No sé cómo decirlo… Agitada, emocionada, acalorada… ¡Aaaaaahh! Ok,no.**

 **Veo que esta historia está gustando más de lo que me esperaba… He leído cada uno de sus comentarios, me río con ellos y algunos incluso hasta me hacen pensar (((¡¿Eso es posible?!)))…¡Calla tú!... Se los mostré a mi hermana, que me cagó puteando por haberla mencionado en la nota de autora (Sí, era hermosa chiquilla es igual que jodida que yo)… ¡Y bueno!**

 **Al que relacionó la escena del bebé con Crepusculo… Sí, mi hermana está en esa etapa en la que los vampiros sexys y los hombre lobo hiper ultra mega musculosos lo son todo…**

 **¡Oye, tu!... ¡JACOB ES MÍO, PERRA!**

 **En fin… ¿En qué iba?... ¡Ah, si!**

 **Bueno… La idea de Víbora me vino a la mente luego de haber visto a una tía (a la cual sinceramente detesto) criticar a una vecina por haber hecho tratamiento para quedar embarazada y aún así ser soltera… El típico discurso de; "¿Qué ejemplo dará al crío?" "¿Cómo podrá educarlo, criarlo y mantenerlo sola?"… O sea, mi tía se quedó estancada tres siglos atrás y aún no es consciente de que la mujer puede trabajar para mantenerse sola…**

 **Pobre…**

 **En fin… Creo no tener mucho más que decir… por eso… ¡A leer!**

 ***Desaparece en los yuyos***

* * *

Farsante

—La serpiente sabe la verdad.

Es lo primero que escucha Shifu al entrar al Salón de los Héroes.

La vieja adivina se encuentra ahí, de rodillas en el suelo. Frente a ella, hay varios cuencos, incienso, velas y otros polvos y objetos que Shifu jamás ha visto en su vida. De hecho, demasiado no le importa saber qué son en ese momento. Todo lo que le interesa es saber que las cosas, tal cual marchan, están bien, si debería intervenir o no en aquello…

—¡No! —La voz de le mujer le interrumpe los pensamientos— Shifu, si se atreve a hacerle daño a aquel niño, yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos.

—¿Cómo…?

Apoyándose en su bastón, la mujer se endereza y voltea a verlo. Hay fiereza en aquella mirada, apagada por los años, y aunque cuando avanza cojea de una pierna, eso no le quita los aires amenazantes.

—Tu hija está bien —Indica— Es normal.

—No, mi hija _no_ está bien… ¡Esa cosa la está lastimando por dentro!

—Lo se…

—¡¿Entonces?!

Entonces… el bastón de la anciana golpea con fuerza su cabeza, aturdiéndolo unos segundos.

Mareado por el golpe, agacha la cabeza, llevándose una mano justo en medio de las orejas, en donde tiene un pequeño y palpitante chichón. La mujer le coloca la punta del bastón bajo la mandíbula, obligándole a levantar la mirada.

—Aquel bebé _nacerá…_ Y tu hija soportará lo que tenga que soportar para ello —Habla, voz severa, amenazante— Lo que se hace en una vida, se paga en las siguientes… Shifu. Tigresa solo cumple con su pago.

—Está sufriendo…

—Es así como debe ser.

Y Shifu se siente tan… impotente. No supo cuidar de su hija cuando era una niña, ahora no puede cuidarla de adulta. Pero tampoco puede sentarse a ver como todo pasa, oírla llorar de dolor a medida que los meses pasen, no podrá soportar oírle chillar en el parto… Mucho menos, puede soportar la sonrisa rota de su rostro. Porque Tigresa se obligara a pasar por eso, porque ella cree que es lo correcto, cree que vale la pena. Ella no sabe nada.

Lentamente, la adivina voltea, volviendo a su meditación. El humo del incienso llena el lugar, los polvos en los cuencos no dan buena espina al panda rojo, pero no se molesta en comentarlo. Aquella mujer… comienza a tomarle rencor.

—Dijiste que Víbora sabía la verdad… —Recuerda— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Su pueblo tiene leyendas. No lo sabe, lo intuye…

—¿Cómo…?

—La hembra que se aparea con distinta especie concebirá a una monstruosidad… —Narra— Que la matará por dentro, castigándola por su pecado.

—¡Eso es…!

—Una leyenda —Le interrumpe— Pero no por eso menos cierta. Aunque, claro, las viejas chusmas necesitan dramatismo para que las jóvenes de ahora escuchen aquellas advertencias.

—Una última pregunta.

—Adelante.

—Tigresa… ¿Sobrevivirá?

El silencio se prolonga más de lo que Shifu puede soportar sin caer en una crisis nerviosa… ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Es de su hija de quien están hablando! No es el trabajo de aquella mujer preocuparse, está seguro que no es el primer caso que presencia, pero ¡Por favor! ¿Es mucho pedir algo de sensibilidad?

La adivina toma aire, parece inhalar aquello que le rodea, como si aquello ayudase en su meditación… Finalmente, con un chasquido de lengua, niega con la cabeza.

—No.

 ** _III_**

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunta Po, dejando la taza de té humeando delante de Tigresa.

La felina sonríe, asintiendo a modo de respuesta. _Sí, estoy bien…_ Se dice mentalmente, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de la caliente infusión. Solo están ellos en la cocina y ninguno habla. Es demasiado tarde ya, todos se han ido a dormir, pero Tigresa, de repente, no tiene sueño… y como es costumbre ya, Po se queda a acompañarla.

Deja la taza en la mesa, sujetándola entre sus manos. El calor resulta reconfortante, la relaja. De reojo observa a Po, parado junto a la pared, para luego sonreírle una vez más.

—¿Me puedo sentar en tus piernas?

—¿Eh?...

—¿Por favoooor?

En cualquier otra situación, Po podría reír de aquella carita de cachorro y la manera infantil de suplicar que tiene su novia. Pero esa no es _la otra situación_.

Tigresa se levanta de su silla y él, en silencio, toma asiento en la misma, lo suficientemente separados de la mesa para que ella pueda acomodarse en su regazo. La acuna con cuidado, sujetándola contra su pecho y apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, justo entre las orejas. Sus manos entrelazadas, acariciándose mutuamente.

Po no tiene idea de qué está pasando… Pero de algo sí está seguro; eso no es normal.

Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que los demás se enteraron del embarazo, desde que Tigresa por poco no se desmaya a causa de los dolores en el Salón de Entrenamientos… Dos semanas en las que, según el conteo de Po, los dolores y desmayos han ido aumentando día a día. No, eso no puede ser normal. Prácticamente no se separa de ella, porque teme no estar ahí cuando ella se siente mal. La cuida lo mejor que puede, pero teme que no es suficiente.

En esas semanas, volvió a llamar a la doctora, Hikari, un par de veces… Todo lo que le ha dicho, es que se debe a las condiciones del embarazo, a que es riesgoso y que no sabe mucho más al respecto.

Es entonces cuando Po comienza a pensar que no es todo tan bueno.

Sí, quería ser padre.

Sí, estaba feliz con la noticia.

Sí, le tenía sin cuidado si era planeado o no.

Pero no quiere sí, para eso, tiene que perder a Tigresa. No quiere un hijo si ella sufre por ello. Se lo ha dicho, apenas unos días después de que comenzaran los dolores… y se arrepintió de inmediato; Tigresa se puso histérica. Gritó, amenazó, lloró e incluso intentó golpearle. Le acusó de no querer a ese hijo, le acusó de no tener _corazón,_ de no quererle lo suficiente a ella como para permanecer a su lado mientras pasaba por todo eso.

Y a Po simplemente le rompió el corazón verla tan desesperado. Porque puede que él piense de aquella manera, pero ella es quien lleva la vida dentro, es quien siente al pequeño vivo en su interior. Es ella quien ya ha conocido a su propio hijo, mientras que él solo es un espectador, esperando a que el momento llegue para tener a aquella criatura en sus brazos, para poder sentirle vivo, pequeño e indefenso junto a él.

No, ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso a Tigresa?

—¿En qué piensas? —Susurra ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Po suspira, resignad. El té ha quedado olvidado en la mesa y Tigresa se encuentra con el rostro oculto en el cuello de él. Puede sentirla respirar pausadamente y sonríe apenas al saber que lo hace porque le gusta como huele.

—En el bebé —Admite.

—Está creciendo… —Murmura ella— Mira, dame tu mano… siente… es su corazón.

Po no hace nada por apartar la mano cuando ella se la toma, colocándola sobre su ya redondeando abdomen. Está entrando al cuarto mes y eso comienza a ser más que notorio.

Un palpitar ligero, casi oculto en la piel de ella. Po no sabe qué pensar. Es… tierno, es bonito. Peo está demasiado preocupado y angustiado como para apreciarlo. Amará a su hijo cuando lo tenga en brazos, de eso está seguro, pero en ese momento solo puede pensar en el daño que le está causando a Tigresa.

Con toda la delicadez que es capaz, aparta la mano de aquel vientre.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inquiere la felina.

Po niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo un poco de sueño…—Miente— ¿Ya quieres ir a dormir?

—Mmmm… No.

—¿Entonces qué…?

El tacto, cálido y húmedo, de los labios de ella en su cuello no solo le interrumpe, sino que le deja la boca seca.

Tigresa se remueve en los brazos del oso y Po no tiene idea ni de cómo le hace, peor cuando es consciente, la felina ha pasado una pierna por encima de las de él y se encuentra sentada a horcajadas en su regazo.

Los besos continúan por su cuello, suave y pequeños, succionando de vez en cuando una pequeña porción de su piel. Está seguro de que le deja marca, pero no se preocupa porque sabe que las cubre el pelaje.

Se deja hace casi sin ser consciente de ellos. Sus manos tensas en las caderas de la chica, sujetando fuerte, sin delicadeza.

La necesita. Hace tanto que no la siente, que no la toca como le gustaría, que no puede hacerle el amor. La necesita, la extraña, la desea. Es entonces, cuando las manos de Tigresa toman las de él y las dirige hacia los botones de su chaleco, que Po parece recobrar un poco de la cordura y le detiene.

—No… —No sabe si se lo dice a él mismo o a ella.

—Por favor…

 _Demonios._ No pueden, él no puede. Porque no solo teme lastimar al bebé, sino que ahora también teme lastimarla a ella. Sabe que es tonto, que tal vez no está siendo racional, pero la mera idea le afecta demasiado a la libido.

—No… —Sí, lo dice por él— No puedo.

Tigresa le mira… y sin siquiera un entrecejo arrugado, se levanta de las piernas del panda.

—Buenas noches.

Po no sabe si qué le preocupa más; si el hecho de verse incapaz de una erección o si el hecho de que Tigresa se haya ido sin señal alguna de enfado. Se dice que lo segundo es más alarmante.

Levanta de la silla y sale de la cocina, dejando la taza a medio terminar sobre la mesa. No corre, pero sí camina bastante rápido… No, no quiere molestarla, pero ¿es mucho pedir un poco de comprensión para él también? Porque entiende que es ella quien lleva con el bebé dentro, quien tiene las náuseas, los mareos y aquellos dolores, entiende que es ella quien tiene que soportar que su cuerpo cambie para adaptarse al embarazo.

¡Pero él tiene que adaptarse a los cambios de ella!... Es difícil no saber si decir o no algo, por temor a enojarla o lastimarla, es difícil tener que estar constantemente pendiente de lo que ella necesite. Porque puede que Tigresa no se lo exija, pero él se siente en obligación de cuidarla. Es difícil, porque no sabe cuándo ella largará a llorar de la nada, cuando estará molesta, cuando le apetecerá algo y cuando no. ¡No es adivino, por todos los dioses!

Cuando llega al pasillo de las habitaciones, Tigresa se encuentra junto a la puerta de su cuarto. Corre para alcanzarla, pero hasta que llega, la chica le cierra la puerta justo en las narices.

—¿Tigresa?

—Vete.

—Pero… ¡Tigresa, también es mi cuarto!

La escucha caminar por la habitación.

Se aparta un paso de la puerta y esta se abre de inmediato… Sonríe, creyendo que tal vez no está tan molesta, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, una manta y una almohada chocan con fuerza en su rostro. Nuevamente, la puerta se cierra.

—Hasta mañana, panda.

Dos minutos más tarde, Po le está dando las buenas noches a Mantis.

 ** _III_**

Como todas las mañanas, Tigresa se despierta sintiendo su cuerpo fuerte y sano. Porque siempre despierta con energía, con ánimos de comenzar el día. Se sienta en posición de loto en medio de la cama, con la sábana cubriéndole las piernas, y observa su pequeña pancita. Sí, ya comienza a ser una _pancita,_ redonda y pequeña, pero notoria. Se estira y del primer cajón de la mesita de noche, saca un pequeño cuaderno de tapas negras y bordes plateados. Lo abre, con un pincel en la mano y el frasco de tinta en la mesita. Solo hay unas dos palabras escritas en medio de la primera hoja, con letra rápida y descuidada, subrayado con una gruesa línea negra; _Querido bebé._

Es un diario, es _su_ diario. Escribe en él desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Miedos, dudas, sorpresas, lo que sabe y lo que acaba de aprender. En él escribe palabras lindas para su hijo y también expresa lo mucho que le duele a veces, lo asustada que se siente al respecto. En las primeras hojas, expresa cuanto dudaba de si podía o no tomar el embarazo como una buena noticia… y a medida que el contenido avanza, se nota el cambio en sus pensamientos.

 _Estás más grande,_ escribe en la primera hoja que encuentra limpia, _y yo también. Tú creces y yo gano peso. ¿Te parece eso un acuerdo justo?... Creo que no. Dueles, pequeño, tanto como lo que vales._

Sí, porque para ella, el dolor vale la pena. Porque si es lo suficientemente fuerte, pronto tendrá a su pequeño en brazos. Lo acunará, lo arrullará, lo arropará en las noches. Pronto, verá a un pequeño panda (porque será un varón, lo presiente) durmiendo en una cuna y el dolor será solo un recuerdo, algo en lo que pensar. Verá a su pequeño, con sus enormes ojos, idénticos a los de su padre, y podrá ver en él un motivo por el cual vivir.

Guarda nuevamente el cuaderno y decide levantarse antes que los demás, además ya tiene hambre. Mientas se coloca el pantalón y ajusta lo menos posible las vendas, se le ocurre pensar en que a su cuerpo aún le falta mucho por crecer y que en un par de meses, esa ropa tal vez ya no le quepa… pensamientos que son interrumpidos cuando intenta abrochar los últimos botones del chaleco rojo.

No cierran.

No puede ser.

Si hasta el día anterior cerraban.

Jala un poco, obligando a la tela a estirarse, y lo logra… Sonríe, satisfecha, mostrándole un _fuck_ you imaginario a su propio chaleco hasta que, segundos después, el botón es cruelmente arrancado de su lugar por el ojal.

Se mira al espejo… ¡No está tan gorda! ¿Cómo es posible que la ropa no le cierre? Se quita el chaleco, ya inservible, y lo arroja a una esquina del cuarto. ¡No quiere volver a ver esa monstruosidad! Se mira el torso desnudo en el reflejo. De frente, de ambos perfiles. Coloca las manos debajo del abdomen, acunándolo… _Un momento, ¡Ese no es mi trasero!... ¡Yo no tengo el trasero tan grande!... Y… y… ¡¿Y dónde está mi cintura?! Todo es tan… tan recto._

No le queda otra que rebuscar en las profundidades del armario. Arroja chaleco tras chaleco al suelo, sabiendo que no volverá a usarlos en un buen tiempo, y mentalmente agradece que al menos los pantalones parecen tener un poco más de resistencia.

Luego de largos minutos de escrutinio en su no tan extenso guardarropa, opta por una blusa azul. Es de mangas largas y anchas, bastante holgada y larga. No solo cubre su creciente abdomen, sino también su _enorme trasero._

— _Te ves hermosa…_

Tigresa pega un respingo, volteando a ver a Po parado junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿En qué hora entraste?

— _Estuve aquí todo el tiempo_ —Sonríe el panda— _Pensé que me habías oído._

 _Pues… no._ No, no lo ha oído a entrar, ni siquiera está segura de haber oído la puerta abrirse.

Pero estuvo todo el tiempo delante del espejo… ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya visto siquiera?

El estómago se le retuerce dolorosamente y un ligero escalofríos le pone el pelaje de punta. Si hay algo de lo que Tigresa se fíe ciegamente, es de su sexto sentido. Jamás le falla, siempre le alerta cuando hay algún peligro, cuando algo no cuadra en la situación. Repasa de pies a cabeza a _Po_ , intentando que este no lo note.

El panda camina hacia ella con cierto… sigilo, lo cual Tigresa no pasa por alto. Hay precaución en sus pasos, como si temiese algo o tal vez, como si se cuidara de algo.

—¿Q-que haces? —Tartamudea ella.

 _Po_ se detiene a un palmo de distancia y Tigresa siente todo el pelaje de la nuca erizársele cuando él le sujeta fuertemente de las caderas, casi rozando lo doloroso. Sonríe, se ve satisfecho, y bruscamente jala de ella.

Tigresa tropieza con sus propios pies, cayendo en el pecho del panda… Protesta, intenta apartarse, pero un nuevo jalón le devuelve a los brazos del oso.

—¡Po!... —Se queja— Me estás haciendo daño.

Y a él poco parece interesarle aquello.

— _Anoche creo que… no te traté como debería_ —Murmura, acercando sus labios a la mejilla de ella— _Déjame recompensarte._

Y es entonces, cuando aquel panda le besa, que Tigresa sabe que algo no anda bien… _¡No!_ Lleva las manos a los hombros de él, sujetándole con fuerza e intentando apartarle. El panda no parece muy consciente de las intenciones de la felina. Sin dejar de besarla, le obliga a retroceder hasta que llegan a la cama.

Tigresa no quiere, pero enredada en sus propios pies, cae de espaldas en el lecho con el oso encima. Su primera reacción es flexionar las rodillas entre ambos, evitando así que el peso de aquel cuerpo caiga sobre su abdomen.

—¡Po, quítate! —Ordena.

— _No…_

—¡Po, lastimas al bebé!

— _No le haré nada…_

Los labios del oso avanzan por su cuello, besan, muerden y chupan de su piel sin cuidado alguno. Tigresa está segura que le ha dejado un par de marcas, pero lo único que le importa en ese momento es quitárselo de encima.

—Po… ¡Basta, quítate!... ¡No quiero, déjame!

Pero él le ignora… le ignora y Tigresa comienza a desesperar. Es entonces, en medio del forcejeo, cuando los pasos de alguien grande y pesado hacen crujir las maderas del pasillo. Alguien se detiene delante de la puerta y llama con un suave golpes de nudillo, y aunque en ese momento Tigresa no haya ladeando el rostro para ver la silueta de un oso a través del papel de la puerta, hubiera reconocido de inmediato aquella voz llamándola por su nombre, preguntando si ya está despierta.

 _Po…_

De repente, el aire se le atasca en los pulmones y el corazón martillea furiosamente su pecho. Todo a su alrededor da vueltas, el estómago se le estruja y las náuseas se vuelven dolorosas. Está paralizada y mareada. Po está afuera, en el pasillo… y ella aún siente el peso de aquel cuerpo aprisionándola contra la cama.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	6. Chapter 6

Marcas

—¡Había alguien aquí! —Insiste Tigresa, sentada al borde de la cama— Po, yo lo vi… ¡Intentó atacarme!

Su voz suena mucho más aguda y estridente de lo que debería, su pierna izquierda tiembla frenéticamente con un tic nervioso y su rabo serpentea furiosamente sobre la cama. Con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, Tigresa esconde el rostro entre sus manos. Esconde las lágrimas de bronca, para que Shifu, Po, los chicos o Víbora o la vean llorar de esa manera.

¡Está segura de que eso era real! Aquel tipo era real, las marcas en su cuello y son reales. Las mostraría, para que le creyeran, pero lo hará cuando esté sola con Po, no piensa dejar que su padre y compañeros vean eso.

Po se lleva una mano al hombro derecha, ejerciendo presión sobre lo que cree que es una nueva contractura. Exhala ruidosamente el aire y se hinca delante de Tigresa, rogando un poco de paciencia para poder comprender a la chica. Ella no le mira y él, con suavidad, le toma de las muñecas para obligarle a descubrirse el rostro. Ver las lágrimas correr por su rostro le llena de una sensación fría y opresora el pecho.

—Tigresa, cuando entré, estabas sola. No vi a nadie —Murmura, bajo, solo para que ella escuche—Tú te levantaste e intentaste atacarme.

Como prueba de la palabra del oso, hay cuatro líneas rosadas y levemente sangrantes sobre saliendo entre el pelaje de su pecho.

Tigresa mira las marcas casi con cierto terror. Está segura de que se las hizo a _aquel sujeto_ , para apartarlo. No fue a Po a quien atacó, fue al sujeto aquel… No, ella no estaba loca, ella sabe lo que vio y sabe que fue real.

No se lo inventó, no lo soñó, no lo imaginó… ¡Fue real!

Po hace el amague de levantarse, sintiéndose un poco harto (lo cual no piensa demostrar delante de ella), pero el fuerte agarre de Tigresa a su muñeca le detiene… Ella, ante la atenta mirada de los demás, obliga a Po a inclinarse hasta que sus labios quedan a milímetros de la oreja de él. Lo murmura bajito, solo para que el panda escuche.

Cuando se aparta, Po observa atentamente el cuello de ella. No ve nada, por encima del pelaje no distingue esas marcas. Lleva una mano al cuello de la felina, acariciándolo con mimo a la vez que corre el pelaje… Tigresa cierra los ojos, ladeando el rostro y él alcanza a ver una profunda marca morada que, claramente, él no ha hecho.

—¿Quién fue? —Pregunta de inmediato.

—Po... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Todos vimos que Tigresa estaba so…

—Víbora, le pregunté a mi mujer, no a vos… —Po voltea a ver a la serpiente. Comienza a tomarle cierta bronca. Voltea nuevamente a Tigresa, cuya mirada se encuentra fija en el suelo— Tigresa, ¿Quién fue?

—Se parecía a ti… —Murmura ella. Solo Po alcanza a oírla— No sé cómo entró. No lo escuché, no lo vi…

—¿Qué te hizo?

Tigresa guarda silencio. De rejo, observa a los chicos y a Shifu, que observan, expectantes a la información.

Po comprende de inmediato. Ella no le dirá nada mientras los demás estén ahí presente. Suavemente, posa sus labios en la frente de ella, asegurándole con aquel simple gesto que está segura, y se endereza mirando en dirección a los demás.

—Mono, ve con los chicos al valle y traigan a Hikari —Pide— Víbora, prepara un té para Tigresa.

Los cuatro obedecen de inmediato.

—¿Po?...—Llama Shifu— Quisiera hablar contigo. Afuera.

La mano de Tigresa se tensa en torno a la de Po, en una silenciosa súplica para que no se vaya.

—Voy en un momento —Asegura Po.

El panda rojo asiente, antes de dejar a la pareja sola en el cuarto.

—Po, no me dejes sola… —Pide Tigresa, su voz baja y aguda. Se encuentra nerviosa— Yo… no me siento segura aquí, Po, no quiero estar sola…

Po vuelve a hincarse frente a ella. Murmura un bajo _Shhhh_ , le sujeta el rostro entre sus manos y suavemente acaricia sus mejillas, la mima, le ayuda a tranquilizarse. Pensar que alguien pudo haberle hecho daño le quita el aliento, le angustia y enfurece en partes iguales.

—Tranquila, amor… —Consuela— Estaré afuera y la puerta queda abierta, ¿Si?

—Po…

—Estoy aquí. No pasará nada.

Se inclina y suavemente besa sus labios. Un beso corto, casto y tierno.

Tigresa no se queda tranquila y Po no se ve capaz de dejarla en ese estado, aun cuando ni siquiera se vaya a alejar mucho del cuarto. Ve a Shifu esperándole en el pasillo, pero él se queda con la felina hasta que los chicos vuelven acompañados de Hikari.

La panda rojo entra con una de sus usuales sonrisas, cálidas y maternales, preguntando primero por el embarazo, lo cual parece contentar de cierta manera a la felina. Mono, Mantis y Grulla quedan afuera, en el pasillo, y aunque Po intenta permanecer dentro del cuarto para acompañar a Tigresa, termina siendo echado por Hikari. _Créeme, panda, es mejor que esto se trate… solo entre mujeres, hará a Tigresa sentirse más segura,_ dice, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Creo que Tigresa se encuentra demasiado alterada… —Comienza Shifu, cuando se encuentran solos afuera— El embarazo, los cambios de humor… tal vez le estén afectando y es eso por lo que…

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—¿Tú viste a alguien cuando entraste al cuarto?

—Esto…

—¿Había señales de que alguien haya estado ahí?

—Bueno… No —Dice la verdad, no le queda de otra— ¿Está queriendo decir que Tigresa se lo ha inventado?

Shifu guarda silencio unos segundos. Parece pensarse la respuesta, como si no estuviera seguro de que, lo que fuera a decir, sea o no correcto. Duda, pero no hay evidencia que demuestre lo contrario a lo que él cree.

—No… —Admite— Pero, ¿Y si solo fue algo que soñó?... O imaginó.

—Tigresa no está loca.

—No esto diciendo que lo esté, panda, te recuerdo que es mi hija.

—¡Pues no entiendo como no puede creer en la palabra de ella!

Po se encuentra alterado. Preocupado por la situación, desconcertado por lo que acaba de pasar, enfadado por la falta de fe de su maestro… No, él tampoco está seguro de saber qué ha pasado. Por un lado, está esa parte que le dice que todo fue una invención de la mente de Tigresa, porque, siendo honesto, ni siquiera había rastros de que alguien haya podido entrar. Ella misma admitió no tener idea de cómo entró al cuarto, ni en qué momento.

Pero tampoco puede pasar por alto el hecho de que Tigresa se encontraba demasiado asustada como para que todo eso haya sido ilusión suya, o una invención. Conoce lo suficiente a la felina para saber que ella es pésima actriz, así como también una muy mala mentirosa. No podría haber fingido aquello.

Ella estaba convencida de que alguien había entrado al cuarto, estaba convencida de que alguien le había atacado, de que algo había pasado… y luego estaban aquellas marcas.

—Usted las vio… —Dice, en un último intento por convencer al viejo maestro— Esas… marcas, los moretones en su cuello. Los vio, todos lo vieron.

—Pudieron ser moretones comunes y corrientes, panda.

—No… Esos no son _moretones._

Bien conocía Po los moretones como saber que esos, en el cuello de Tigresa, eran otro tipo de marca.

Antes de que Shifu pueda responder, Hikari sale del cuarto de Tigresa.

Víbora llega con una taza de té, pero no vuelve a entrar en el cuarto de Tigresa, sino que se la da a Mono para que este se lo alcance por ella. Recibe alguna que otra mirada por parte de los allí presentes, pero no parece importarle, por lo que tan solo voltea y vuelve a irse. Nadie comprende el rencor de Víbora, aunque tampoco se toma el tiempo para preguntarle.

De reojo, Po alcanza a ver a la felina sentada en su cama, sentada en posición de loto y acunándose el vientre con ambas manos. Le ve mover los labios, seguramente murmurando algo al bebé. Es algo que, en la última semana, hace seguido y que a él le gusta observar. La imagen, en cualquier otra situación, podría haberle parecido de lo más tierno… pero claro, esa no era la _otra situación._

Mono deja la taza de té en la mesita de noche y se sienta al borde de la cama, para hacerle compañía a la felina. Po no puede ocultar la sonrisa al ver al simio inclinarse y hablarle también a la barriga de ella. Es simplemente gracioso como para tan pequeño como un bebé logra cautivar incluso antes de llegar al mundo.

Shifu sigue firme en que nada de lo que Tigresa ha dicho es real.

Hikari, al igual que Po, insiste en que allí de alguna manera entró alguien.

Dice que es imposible que Tigresa se haga esas marcas en el cuello y que, además, ha encontrado otras marcas en el cuerpo de ella, demasiado grandes para ser de su zarpa.

—Cuida de Tigresa —Es todo lo que la panda rojo dice antes de irse, mirando seriamente a Po.

Y aunque suene ridículo, Po cree que no se lo ha dicho precisamente por el embarazo.

 ** _III_**

Víbora se enrosca al borde de la tortuga de jade, cierra los ojos e intenta mantener el equilibrio. Libera su mente de los pensamientos, la deja en blanco, se repite una y otra vez que no piense en nada hasta que simplemente… no lo hace. No hay nada. Tigresa, aquel _bebé_ , el peligro de su amiga. Porque ella no está en contra de que Tigresa sea madre, sea cual sea su condición, se alegraría por ella si tan solo tuviera motivos para no preocuparse. No puede decir nada, lo tiene prohibido por un juramente que se ha visto obligada a hacer desde su más corta edad, cuando apenas si había aprendido a hablar. No tenía conciencia sobre qué juraba, a qué prometía su vida, pero lo fue aprendiendo con los años. Todas las mujeres de su familia hacían lo mismo y ella no era la excepción.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, pero la ignora. Ya sabe quién es, ha sabido de su presencia desde que puso el primer pie sobre los peldaños de las Mil Escaleras. ¿Cómo no saberlo? No escucha pasos, pero se mantiene en alerta. No se atreve a abrir los ojos. A ser sincera, teme, teme su presencia. Porque todo lo que le han contado cuando niña, se materializa en ese ser.

—Bruja… —Escucha una voz grave, ronca, masculina.

—Vete —Arruga el entrecejo. Párpados apretados— Vete, a mí no me buscas.

—¡Bruja!

Víbora pega un respingo. Aquella criatura quiere que le mire, pero ella no lo hará.

Puede permanecer así por horas si es necesario. Dice, que quien ve a los ojos de aquel ser, puede ver su propia muerte… y que no es nada bonito. Le han dicho, que quien le mira siente un poco de su alma escaparse de su cuerpo y que la sensación es la de mil navajas desgarrándole la piel.

—Vete… —Murmura.

—¡¿Qué le has puesto al té?!

—Nada.

—¡Intentaste lastimar a mi hijo! —Reclama el ser, iracundo— ¡Intentaste envenenar a mi hembra!

Y Víbora no siente el tacto de aquella zarpa, pero sí el familiar ardor de un corte en su pecho. Se encoge por unos segundos, sintiendo la sangre manar de la herida. Se muerde el labio para no quejarse.

No, no envenenó a Tigresa… Pero la hierba que puso en el té debilitaría al bebé. Si lograba que bebiera un poco cada día, aquel pequeño moriría, dejaría de hacerle daño. Era cruel, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Esa criatura no podía llegar a nacer, no si quería mantener con vida a Tigresa. Madre e hijo no iban a sobrevivir al parto, uno de ellos debía perecer antes o después de este.

—¡Vete, demonio! —Ordena— Tu hijo no tocará este mundo… no lo hará…

La misma zarpa vuelve a golpearla. No siente el tacto, es como si el aire le cortara. Gime, con labios presionados, cuando el corte se acerca su garganta… Entonces, todo se detiene y el ardor es remplazado por el suave tacto de unas plumas.

Abre los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, solo para ver a Grulla frente a ella.

—¿Víbora…?

Pero antes de que el ave diga algo, Víbora se echa sobre esta, dejándose rodear por las suaves y cálidas alas. Ambos caen dentro de la tortuga, pero ninguno le toma importancia. Llora, asustada, llora porque aquella cosa le ha tocado… y aunque la herida no es física, pues las únicas marcas que tiene son las de aquel zarpazo que Tigresa le propino en la mesa, sabe que fue tan real como ella misma.

Y Grulla no entiende, claro que no.

No comprende por qué, de repente, Víbora se ha encogido contra su pecho, y aunque puede preguntar, algo le dice que es mejor callarse. Se limita a abrazarla, ambos en el interior de la tortuga de jade, la deja esconder el rostro en su plumaje y llorar cuanto necesita.

—Sshh…Estoy aquí, pequeña —Murmura, tranquilizador— No pasa nada.

Y Víbora realmente quisiera creerle.

 ** _III_**

Se encuentran en la cocina, solos. Po va y viene, preparando los fideos para el almuerzo. Su idea principal era hacer sopa, que sería mucho más rápido, pero de repente, los rábanos causan nauseas en Tigresa, aunque los lleve o no, igualmente la felina se niega a probar bocado. _¡Pero no tiene gusto sin los rábanos!,_ había reclamado hace tan solo un par de minutos y él, porque era un buen novio y realmente se sentía cansado, había accedido con una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa a preparar los dichosos fideos.

—¡Eu, Po! —Llama Tigresa, con la mitad de un pan de frijol en la boca— No le dijimos nada a tu padre.

El panda, que sin que Tigresa le vea pica lo más pequeño posible un poco de rábanos para los fideos (porque está seguro que las náuseas no son más que un síntoma psicológico), clava el cuchillo en la tabla y voltea a ver a la felina.

—No iremos ahora, si es lo que estás insinuando.

—¿Y cuándo?

A Po le causa gracia oírla hablar con la boca llena.

Observa el pequeño cuenco ya vacío en la mesa, preguntándose en qué momento Tigresa ha comido tantos panes de frijol… ¡Pero si hasta unos minutos estaba repleto!

—Tigresa…

—¡No quiero ir a decirle cuando este gorda y redonda, y todo el valle sepa que estoy embarazada solo con verme!

—Iremos mañana.

Po, con un suspiro mal disimulado, voltea a continuar picando la verdura.

—¿Después de almorzar?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—La doctora dijo que te quedaras en tu cuarto por hoy, que descansaras.

—No volveré a ese cuarto.

—No, te quedarás en el mío.

Termina de picar los rábanos, tan pequeños que estos no parecen que lo fueran, y los echa a la olla hirviendo… Tigresa no comenta nada al respecto del aroma que llena la cocina, por lo que supone que no se ha dado cuenta. Bien, su táctica funciona. Últimamente piensa que lo de las náuseas no son más que una cruel excusa para comer únicamente lo que a ella se le antoja, cuando se le antoja.

Po voltea a ver a la felina, sonríe y se acerca a ella para besar tiernamente su frente. Se hinca frente a la silla, colocando sus manos a los lados del vientre de Tigresa.

—Iremos mañana temprano, ¿Si?

Por toda respuesta, ella asiente, con sus manos sobre las de él.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡LLEGAAAAARON LO' PIBE' CHORROO'! *Suena tonada de cumbia***

 **¡¿CREYERON QUE HABÍA MUERTO, PERRAS?!... Pos, pa' que sepan… ¡SI! Ahrre.**

 **OH, COMO EXTRAÑABA ESTO… O sea, aplastar el culo (Que de sobra tengo) y escribir hasta que los dedos se me acalambren (O me de hambre, lo que ocurra primero). Usualmente, escribo hasta que me hablan por face, whaths(comoseaqueseescriba) o cualquier otro medio de comunicación y me hacen olvidar lo que iba escribiendo (Pinche vida social)…**

 **Ahora, ¿Qué he hecho estos días?... ¡A nadie le importa! Ahrre, bueh, qué decirles… (Esa es mi frase, vieron, "qué decirles")**

 **Le relevante aquí, es que la pinche profesora de inglés del colegio me tiene entre ceja y ceja y me puso un pinche 5… O sea… ¡TENGO OCHO PUTOS AÑOS DE ESTUDIAR EL IDIOMA, VIEJA, HASTA TE ENSEÑO SI QUERÉS! Y como una es una alumna respetuosa, no puede armar bardo, porque si no la echan del colegio…**

 **Sí, si… No es como si no me hubieran amenazado con echarme antes… Pero es que, verán, esta chica ha prometido portarse bien lo que resta del año (O al menos, durante septiembre).**

 **¡Y SE VIENE SEPTIEMBRE!**

 **¡PRIMAVERA!**

 **¡ESTUDIANTINAS!**

 **¡¿ADIVINEN QUIEN NO VA A SALIR A NINGUNA PARTE?!**

 **Ahrre… Mentira.**

 **Bueh… Estoy algo exaltada, creo. Demasiado chocolate y demasiado por estudiar. Tecnologías de gestión, Matemáticas, Literatura, Lengua, puto Inglés…. Demasiado para mis pocas ganas…**

 **Ahora, si… Os dejo esta hermosa porquería (o sea, hermosa como yo) y mas os vale comentar… Porque os encontraré… Y mi unicornio os matará…. (((¿Va el "os"?))).**

 **¡A leer, pibes!**

* * *

Miedo.

Por más que lo intenta, resulta imposible conciliar el sueño.

Se acurruca debajo de las sábanas, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, rodeada por los brazos de su pareja y acobijada por el calor del cuerpo del panda. Pero no le es suficiente. Algo le mantiene en vela, alerta e intranquila. _Como en las misiones,_ recuerda. Como cuando toca vigilar durante la noche y hasta el mínimo chasquido es motivo de alarmarse; sus sentidos reaccionan ante la más mínima provocación. El crujido de la madera en el pasillo, la brisa en el exterior… incluso la leve respiración de Po contra su nuca es motivo para mantenerla en vela.

Se aferra al brazo del panda, busca un poco de consuelo en la protección que estos le brindan, e intenta esconderse aún más debajo de las sábanas… Sí, esconderse. Porque si le preguntaran, no sabría cómo explicarlo. La sensación de no estar sola, el presentimiento cosquilleando en su nuca, advirtiéndole de no abrir los ojos, porque de hacerlo no le iba a gustar lo que vería.

Esa cosa está ahí.

La está mirando.

Tiene miedo y es consciente de su propio temblor, porque sabe que si abre los ojos, se encontrará con lo mismo que la mañana anterior.

Gira en la cama y presiona su rostro contra el pecho del panda, acurrucándose en el tierno abrazo del oso. Se siente protegida, a salvo, de alguna manera sabe que nada le pasará mientras siga allí. Lleva una mano a la parte baja de su redondeado vientre, acariciándolo.

Una madre siempre sabrá cuando algo no anda bien con su hijo. Siempre sabrá cómo y de qué protegerlo. Una madre siempre sabrá quienes quieren dañar a su bebé.

Tigresa sabe que hay algo que todos le ocultan. Desde Hikari y Víbora, hasta Po y el mismo Shifu.

Aquello que la observa se mueve por el cuarto. Lo siente. Su presencia cambia del lugar, sus ojos miran desde otro ángulo, el ligero cambio de la brisa le avisa que se ha acercado. Tigresa tiembla. La mano le tiembla sobre el vientre, su respiración de vuelve pesada y ruidosa, sus sentidos se desesperan, buscan señal alguna que le avisen exactamente donde está _eso…_ Un alarido queda atascado en su garganta cuando siente una mano, grande y pesada, tomarle del hombro y jalar bruscamente de ella. Cae de espaldas en su lado de la cama. Abre los ojos por acto reflejo. Sus manos se dirigen al vientre por instinto. Su mirada en el techo.

 _¿Dónde estás?_ No puede moverse. Su pecho sube y baja histéricamente al compás de su respiración, sus ojos recorren lo poco que pueden del cuarto, aún siente la presión del fuerte agarre sujetándole el hombro contra la cama. Duele y un maullido escapa de entre sus labios. Se retuerce, intenta gritar, llama a Po. Pero no puede. No puede hablar, no puede moverse, no puede hacer nada. Y _eso_ está ahí, sobre ella.

Todo lo que ve es una sombra en medio de la penumbra del cuarto. Es un cuerpo grande y pesado, tanto que le hace daño, pero que aun así no ejerce ninguna presión sobre su abdomen. Parece hacerlo a consciencia. Como si supiese exactamente el daño que haría de lastimarla ahí.

Una segunda mano se posa en la cima de su vientre… y Tigresa se retuerce, asustada. _¿Qué haces?_ Mira a su derecha, ¿Cómo es que Po no despierta? ¿Cómo es que puede seguir durmiendo? Aquella criatura ignora todo intento suyo por apartarla y con total libertad, desliza una zarpa grande y robusta por el abdomen, lo acaricia, como una especie de mimo. Los ojos oscuros ya no la miran a ella, no siente aquel escudriño sobre su rostro, pero la sensación es mil veces peor, como si la traspasase enfocada en el bebé.

Porque no sabe qué es esa cosa, no sabe de dónde salió, no sabe qué quiere, no sabe por qué está ahí, no sabe por qué a ella… No lo sabe y no saberlo, la vuelve indefensa.

— _Mi hijo…_ —Murmura una voz ronca y áspera, masculina— _Es mío._

— _No…_

—¿Tigresa? —Llama Po, adormilado, enderezándose en su lado de la cama— ¿Te sientes bien?

Y _él_ ya no está… Tigresa patea la sábana y se endereza en la cama, desesperada, sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos. El corazón late desaforado en su pecho, doloroso, y los pulmones arden en reclamo por el exceso de aire en cada jadeo. Mira a su alrededor. Las manos cálidas y familiares de su pareja frotan confortantemente sus brazos y ella se deja abrazar y mecer. Llora. Escucha a Po murmurar sobre su oreja, le siente besar sobre su cabeza, pero no puede dejar de llorar, asustada, con el temor aún latente en su piel.

Sus manos se aferran posesivas a su vientre, lo protegen de un peligro que ya se ha ido, lo mima como si aquello que acaricia no fuera solo su vientre, sino a su hijo ya en brazos. No sabe cómo ni cuándo, Po la acomoda contra su pecho y entre sus piernas, acunándola tiernamente en sus brazos como lo haría con una niña. Tigresa se deja.

Ninguno habla. Nadie más parece haberse enterado de lo que ha sucedido en el cuarto. Todos los demás duermen y mientras los minutos pasan, lentos, tal vez demasiado, la claridad del amanecer comienza a iluminar la habitación. Es imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Tanto como para Po como para Tigresa.

—Fue una pesadilla… —Susurra él, para tranquilizarla— No sucede nada, estás bien.

Y Tigresa asiente, porque no quiere contradecirle.

—No le digas a Shifu.

—No, no… no lo haré —Le asegura— Ven, recuéstate. Aún es temprano.

No le da tiempo a contestar. Jala de Tigresa y le recuesta en la cama, aún entre sus brazos, abrazándole por detrás. La chica se queda tiesa en el abrazo, demasiado tensa aún, sin embargo, mucho más segura porque él está despierto. Una de las manos del panda se desliza entre las de ella, sobre el vientre, y un casto beso le acaricia la nuca a la felina.

—¿Me quieres contar de qué iba?

—No me acuerdo.

—Tigresa…

—Es en serio. No recuerdo muy bien.

—Hum… —Po tuerce los labios— Me preocupas, cielo. Estás nerviosa y eso no le hace bien al bebé.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa. Es solo que… —Tigresa toma aire y lentamente lo exhala— Todo se ha puesto tan extraño.

Silencio.

Ambos saben que tiene razón. Todo está demasiado extraño, incluso para dos maestros de kung fu del Palacio de Jade. Ni siquiera la psicosis de Lord Shen, los ataques de furia de Tai Lung y los incidentes diarios con los objetos sagrados que Po solía ocasionar eran tan extraños como lo que parece estar sucediendo… sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

Po reprime un comentario que, ya sabe, no le gustará nada a Tigresa. No quiere disgustarla más de lo que ya lo está. Sus labios tan tensos, forman una delgada y torcida línea. Oculta el rostro en el cuello de la chica, acariciando con su nariz la delicada curva.

La imagen de aquellas marcas aparece en su mente y cuando las busca, no tarda en hallarlas.

—Demonios, Tigresa… —Murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Ven…

No es una orden, pero tampoco una petición. Su voz no es suave, ni su tacto delicado cuando la voltea, obligándole a mirarle, pero tampoco es brusco en ninguno de los dos.

La besa solo porque sí y porque ella no hace intento de apartarlo.

Tierno y dulce al principio, se apropia de aquellos labios con la delicadeza del primer beso. Sus manos toman las caderas de la chica y la arriman a su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas y sintiendo sus pechos desnudos pegados a su torso. Porque de repente la necesita. Pensar que otro estuvo a punto de tocarla, pensar que otro siquiera intento tomarla le llena de una sentimiento que nunca antes experimentó… y no, no se llaman celos.

Es algo mucho más agresivo y posesivo. Porque ella le pertenece, porque ese hijo que ella espera es suyo, porque el único que puede tocarla, besarla, tomarla, marcarla… es él.

—Po… —Se queja Tigresa.

Una de las manos del panda está en su muslo. Toma su pierna y se la flexiona por encima de las caderas de él, un contacto que va más allá de lo que ella puede (y se encuentra capaz) de soportar…

—Calla.

—Po, no podemos…

—Ya lo sé —Sus labios besan el cuello de ella— Ya lo sé.

 **III**

Bajan en silencio las escaleras hacia el valle. Uno de los brazos de él cuelga despreocupadamente sobre los hombros de ella, con sus manos perezosamente entrelazadas. Tigresa siente sus ojos ligeros y somnolientos, le apetecía tanto quedarse y dormir, pero se obligó a cumplir con aquello. El Sr. Ping era un padre más. Ella más que el mismo Po conocía aquel amor que el ganso prefería hacia los niños y el anhelo de llegar a ser abuelo algún día, ella más que el mismo Po sabía lo mucho que significaba aquella noticia. No quería retrasarlo más, no podía.

Para alguien como Tigresa, siempre en forma y con un cuerpo menudo y delgado, algo como un embarazo, por más corto y reciente que sea, es algo que sobresalta ante la primera impresión. La redondez de su estómago sobresale al primer vistazo. Pequeña y delicada, pero notoria… y eso es un detalle que las más experimentadas del valle, como las abuelas y quienes ya han pasado más de una vez por la dicha de ser madres, es algo que no pasan por alto. _Aquella hembra está en cinta,_ comentan, susurran entre sus amigas, con sus miradas fijas en la pareja.

¿Cómo no notarlo?

Miren el brillo en su rostro, miren lo bella que se ve, lo joven y fresca que es su sonrisa. _Mírenla._ Ella observa a su pareja y sonríe, enamorada, porque ahora más que nunca tiene una razón para amarlo…

La sonrisa de Tigresa se vuelve ancha y radiante al llegar al restaurante del Sr. Ping. Siempre le gustó aquel lugar. El ambiente, la cantidad de personas, el aroma a comida recién hecha… La boca se le hace agua y estómago le gruñe, pero se repite mentalmente que no es momento para eso. Sus antojos pueden esperar.

Po también se toma la libertad de una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su padre.

Hace semanas que no le ve. No porque no quiera, sino porque está demasiado ocupado. Si no es el entrenamiento, es Tigresa. Y que no se mal interprete. No es una carga cuidar de ella, es que no quiere dejarla sola, ni siquiera con Shifu se siente lo suficientemente confiado.

Como es costumbre, el viejo ganso saluda a su hijo con un tierno y cálido golpe de su cucharón de madera a la cabeza, un cariñoso monólogo sobre lo que es tener un hijo desagradecido y poco considerado, para luego regalar un muy tierno abrazo hacia su amada nuera… Sí, esto último tómese en serio. Tigresa es la hija que nunca tuvo, palabras dichas por el propio Sr. Ping, y como tal, siempre hay una sonrisa y un abrazo para ella. Pero Po no dice nada. Su padre es todo un caso.

—Oh, Po… ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!... Mesa cinco, seis y diez. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y segundos más tarde, Po se encuentra haciéndose sitio entre el reducido espacio del lugar con varios platos pobremente equilibrados en sus brazos. Resopla, preguntándose por qué los padres no pueden mantener a los niños sentados en sus sillas, y se jura a si mismo que su hijo no será ningún revoltoso.

No, no, no… Su hijo no será ningún malcriado. Sonríe bobamente ante la idea. Lo más seguro es que su hijo sea el niño más mimado de toda China. Pero eso ya no será su culpa.

Tigresa toma asiento en un pequeño banquillo que es ofrecido por el Sr. Ping, quien parlotea muy alegremente sobre lo bien que le va últimamente. _Oh, las alegrías que llegar a viejo…_ Dice y la felina ríe, sin creerlo en realidad que aquel ganso haya llegado aún a la edad que dice tener. Tan enérgico, siempre de un lado para el otro, el Ping parece estar lejos de sus años de descanso.

Pero toda apariencia puede engañar…

Po entra a la cocina y tanto él como Tigresa saben que no tienen ninguna excusa para demorar más la noticia. No hay mucha ceremonia. Sonriente, con aquel aire casual tan propio en él, el hijo pide a su padre tomar asiente. _Vamos a contarte algo,_ le dice, solo para pincharle en la curiosidad. Sabe lo curiosos que es el ganso, tanto como aquellas señoras que se reúnen cada mañana en los puestos de verduras, y le causa hasta cierta gracia.

La felina, aún sentada en su lugar, presiona el labio inferior entre sus dientes para contener la risotada al ver el cucharón de madera de su suegro apuntar amenazante hacia el panda.

—Oh, Po… ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?!

—¡Pa'!

—Sr. Ping… —Llama ella, salvando a su novio de un golpe seguro en la cabeza— Po y yo tendremos un hijo.

Bueno, no había por qué darle gran ceremonia… pero tampoco por qué ser bruscos.

El silencio se instala unos segundos. Tigresa carraspea para llamar la atención de ambos machos y el ganso, cuyo cucharón se ha quedado peligrosamente suspendido sobre la cabeza de su hijo, se endereza con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso es… bueno. ¡Si! Muy bueno —Dice. Hay cierta confusión— Adoptarán.

—¿Eh?... ¡No!... No, no… —Se apresura a negar Po— Tigresa está embaraza.

No se ha dicho nada malo (ni bueno), pero el cambio en el ambiente es perceptible por los tres presentes. Tenso, pesado. Una mirada preocupada, otra confundida y una sonrisa forzada. Algo por decir que se mantiene en silencio… Po sujeta la mano de su novia, sin comprender del todo.

—¿Papá?... —Llama, despacio— ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Oh, nada!... Solo… ¡Felicidades! —Ensancha la sonrisa— Me sorprendí. Esto… ¡Esto es increíble!... Sí, eso, increíble.

Pero nadie sonríe.

 **III**

Po no es alguien que se enoje con facilidad.

Po no es alguien que alce la voz.

Po no es alguien que se tome a mal la reacción de las personas, sea cual sea, sea quien sea.

Pero Po últimamente tiene mucho con lo cual lidiar. El embarazo de Tigresa es delicado, demasiado, y se siente bajo la continua presión de cuidarla. Ella no está tranquila y él tampoco. Si ella se altera, él también. Por eso, cuando ve a Tigresa agachar la mirada por la reacción de su padre, no puede evitar sentirse directamente herido. No se lo dice en el momento, pero si en cuanto quedan solos.

Tigresa dice no sentirse muy bien y con la excusa de usar el baño, se va de la habitación. Sus pasos se alejan por las estrechas y ya maltratadas escaleras hacia el piso de arriba y el panda espera hasta que estos dejen de oírse para dirigirse hacia su padre. El Sr. Ping se mantiene sereno mientras su hijo, yendo y viniendo por el reducido espacio de la cocina, reclama en exasperados susurros sobre aquel comportamiento tan poco considerado.

—No comprendo qué te molesta, hijo —Responde el padre— Les felicité y les desee suerte. Me alegro por ustedes.

—¡Papá!... A ver si avisas a tu cara.

—Tigresa está sensible, Po. Te recomiendo no tomarte tan a pecho todos sus cambios de humor.

Po se restriega el rostro con las manos, tal como viene haciendo demasiado seguido.

—No es eso —Murmura— Ella tenía ilusión en darte la noticia. Creyó… Agh. Déjalo.

—Po…

Y el silencio es mucho más que eso.

Po mira a su padre y ve preocupación en sus ojos, en sus gestos. La misma preocupación que vio el día que se marchó hacia Gongmen. Es entonces, cuando la edad cobra factura al ganso. El cansancio encorva su espalda y los años se hacen notar en sus ojos.

—¿Qué dijo el médico?

—¿Hum?

—Del embarazo. Supongo que fue al médico, ¿Qué le dijo?

Po arruga el entrecejo.

—Está bien —Miente— Todo está bien.

—Cuídala, hijo. Solo eso, ¿Si?

 **Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡** **Altos forros ustedes, eh!**

 **Ahno, los amo…**

 **En fin… ¡A leer!**

 **No, que va, veamos… ¿Alguna vez un amigo/a suyo les pidió encarecidamente que leyeran lo que habían escrito?... Es decir, mi amiga sí y, ¿Cómo no?, acepté gustosa. Solo un par de hojas, ¿Qué mal podría causar?**

 **Lo que yo no sabía era que… ¡Joder, escribe más pal izquierdo que pal derecho?**

 **No se entendía nada, todo estaba mezclado… Y no, no es una crítica, es una queja, porque yo tuve que leerlo, interpretarlo y decirle "amablemente" que si publicaba eso donde sea que iba a publicarlo no esté esperando que yo vaya a promocionarlo…**

 **¿Qué pasó?**

 **¡La muy yegua se ofendió!**

 **O sea… Ella me vive diciendo que "no comprende mi modo de escribir" o que "Mi manera de escribir aburre, no entretiene o no describe correctamente las cosas"… ¡Y ahora se enoja por la opinión que ella misma pidió!**

 **¡No, chicas, así no se puede!**

 **Ahora así… ¡A leer!**

* * *

Rumores

La luz del día ilumina la habitación y el sol se siente cálido contra su piel. Sonríe. Sus manos acarician un abultado vientre, enorme, tanto que es imposible de cubrir con la ropa. Se encuentra sentada en una mecedora y el silencio en la habitación es tal que puede oír hasta el mínimo crujido de la madera. El suave vaivén le relaja y los párpados comienzan a pesarle, cuando un suave golpecito contra la pared de su abdomen le hace enderezarse en la silla…

Es tan difícil acostumbrarse… No importa cuánto tiempo pase, la sensación siempre es nueva, extraña, y la deja en un estado de alerta. Quiere reír. Se relaja nuevamente contra el respaldo, su mano deslizándose sobre la prominente curva.

Su bebé patea duro… y duele mucho. Pero es un dolor al cual ha tenido que habituarse.

Pero entonces, el dolor se hace más fuerte… y más… y más… y un quejido escapa entre sus labios. Sus piernas tiemblan cuando intenta levantarse de la mecedora, por lo que llama a Po y espera, sujetándose el vientre entre sus brazos. Lo que son suaves golpecitos pasa a ser un escozor en lo profundo de su vientre, como fuego naciendo en sus entrañas, quemando todo en su interior.

Las lágrimas caen… y entonces cae en cuenta que no es silencio lo de la habitación. Es ella, que no escucha nada.

La puerta se abre en un silencioso azote.

Po entra.

Shifu.

Hikari.

Víbora.

Sr. Ping.

Todos… Los labios se mueven, desesperados, todos están alterados. Gritan. Ella no puede moverse. Sus manos se aferran a los posa brazos, clava las garras en la madera cuando aquel dolor se expande por su cuerpo. Ella también quiere gritar, pero no puede. Su garganta esta seca y no encuentra voz siquiera para sollozar. Entonces…

 ** _III_**

Entonces se despierta en su cuarto, en su cama, al lado de su pareja. Exaltada, se encuentra jadeante y sudada. Se endereza en la cama, una de sus manos jala de la sábana y la otra se sujeta el pequeño abdomen, casi hasta lastimarse con las garras… y esa es la última noche que Tigresa duerme.

De a poco las noches de sueño se van acortando y transformando en largas horas en vela. Lo que comienza con una pesadilla, corta e insignificante y de la cual usualmente no le tomaba demasiado recuperarse, no tarda en convertirse en largas caminatas por los largos pasillos a deshoras de la noche. Po no se entera. Ni él, ni Shifu, ni nadie. Ni siquiera se atreve a decírselo Hikari, que sube a verla todos los sábados para _controlar su estado_.

Pero no es de roca y el sueño pronto comienza notarse. Las ojeras, la falta de atención la desganas, el cansancio cada vez más preocupante. Pero por más cansada que esté, llega la noche y Tigresa no puede dormir. Se la pasa en su cama, dando vueltas y acariciándose el creciente vientre.

Se cumplen los cinco meses… y ya no recuerda la última vez que ha dormido de corrido, sin sueños ni interrupción de ningún tipo.

Al Sr. Ping no ha vuelto a verlo y tampoco desea hacerlo.

Shifu se mantiene bastante apegado a ella.

Hikari comienza a subir al Palacio de Jade también los miércoles y luego de cada chequeo, se queda un par de horas a hablar con ella. Tigresa se sorprende al encontrarse a sí misma confesándole a la panda rojo sus miedos a ser una mala madre, a no saber qué hacer, a ser una decepción para su propio hijo, a hacer lo mismo que Shifu hizo con ella.

Cuando inicia el sexto mes, se sorprende al descubrir la confianza que ha desarrollado con su doctora y la cantidad de cosas que le ha contado. No solo relacionadas con el embazado, sino también con su vida en general. Hikari es buena escuchando y hablando, especialmente en esto último, y sus consejos son siempre maternales y sabios, hacen a Tigresa sentirse segura y comprendida.

Por un momento de inevitable sentimentalismo, de esos que se le han pegado mucho en los últimos días, descubre también que extraña a Víbora.

Su confidente, su amiga, su hermana. Extraña tener con quien criticar a los chicos, quien le hable de maquillaje (aunque ella no entendiera nada), quien intente vestirla cual muñeca (aunque no la dejara), quien siempre le estuviera instando a sonreír… Sí, por más que lo niega, extraña su amistad con la serpiente.

 **III**

Está anocheciendo y el viento sopla con fuerza, perdiendo este el calor del sol a cada minuto que pasa. Se encuentra sentada en el suelo junto al árbol sagrado de duraznos, con las piernas cruzadas entre sí y cubiertas por una delgada manta, entre sus manos hay una pequeña taza ya vacía, que hasta hace un par de horas contenía té. Le apetece otro, pero no le apetece levantarse a por este. Le gusta demasiado ese lugar. Los aromas del valle se mezclan con los del bosque, acarreados por las brisas, y el horizonte es una vista preciosa. Pero por sobre todo, le gusta la soledad. Verse libre del continuo acoso de los chicos, de los cargosos mimos de Po, de las hirientes miradas de Víbora, de la obsesiva preocupación de Shifu.

Lo agradecía, vaya que lo hacía, pero la falta de sueño no solo la cansaba, sino que le afectaba demasiado al estado de ánimo y se sentía demasiado estresada como para soportar a Shifu en aquel estado tan raro de "padre preocupado" o a Po preguntándole cada cinco minutos si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo. Le hacía sentirse inútil.

Es decir, si necesitaba algo, ella solita podía levantarse y alcanzarlo, ¿No?

Deja la taza a un lado, en el suelo, y extiende la manta entre sus manos, pasándosela por sobre los hombros luego y envolviéndose con ella. El calor de la tela se siente reconfortante contra el frío del viento.

El susurro contra el suelo le avisa que alguien se acerca, pero ya sabe quién es y no se toma la molestia de voltear. Tan solo la mira de reojo.

Víbora se detiene a su lado, observándola de arriba abajo sin expresión reseñable en su rostro. Tigresa no pasa por alto que el escrutinio de la mirada parece centrarse en su vientre, oculto bajo la manta y protegido por sus manos.

Una manía que ha adquirido desde aquella noche es la de siempre cubrirse el abdomen con las manos. Le hace sentir segura.

—¿Qué quieres, Víbora?

Y luego de lo que parecen segundos eternos, los ojos celestes se apartan de ella para mirar hacia… hacia donde sea que miren, realmente no le presta atención.

—Solo hablar.

—¿De qué? —Medio gruñe.

Es aquel gruñido grave y amenazador que usa con los chicos en las misiones. Su voz de líder, tan impersonal y carente de alguna emoción.

Víbora traga grueso.

—Te traje un té —Murmura, suave— Últimamente los tomas como agua y pensé que te gustaría uno.

—Acabo de terminar uno.

—Llevas tres horas aquí, Tigresa.

La felina le mira de reojo, recelosa.

La serpiente sostiene una taza humeante, la infusión recién hecha, y lo cierto es que el aroma dulzón le quema la nariz a Tigresa y a la vez le hace agua la boca.

Conoce a Víbora y sabe que el orgullo le puede incluso más que a ella misma, lo cual es mucho decir, por lo cual se repite mentalmente que si quiere hablar nada pierde con escucharle. Además, ese té huele tan bien… asiente, una discreta sonrisa en sus labios, y una de sus zarpas asoma por entre los bordes de la manta para tomar la taza que le ofrecen.

Sin embargo, apenas si roza la cerámica con los dedos, cuando un fuerte y punzante dolor comienza en la zona baja de su abdomen y se expande hasta su estómago. Se queja, en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para no emitir ruido alguno.

¿Por qué lleva tantas noches en vela?... Esa es otra respuesta en la cual no quería pensar; duele, a veces demasiado.

—¿Estás bien? —Murmura Víbora— Tigresa, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, si… no es nada —Pero su voz es demasiado ronca— Es este niño…—Ríe, la pulsión del dolor aun recorriéndole entera— Sabes, creo que será un niño.

Su sonrisa resulta débil y temblorosa, rota, pero sus ojos brillan de una manera tal que Víbora no puede evitar sonreír también. _Ay, Tigresa…_ Sin decir nada, coloca la taza en el suelo y acomoda la manta alrededor de los brazos de su amiga. Realmente no hace demasiado frío, realmente el clima no es lo suficientemente fresco como para buscar abrigo, pero no lo menciona. Vuelve a tomar la taza y la coloca en la mano de su amiga.

 _Bebe,_ murmura, apremiante. Su voz es suave, tierna… Y Tigresa no quiere beber, porque el dolor vuelve, fuerte y constante. Sin embargo, no dice nada. Ha aprendido a no quejarse demasiado. Si hace una mueca, Po se alarma. Si dice algo, Shifu se pone histérico. Si emite sonido alguno, los chicos se alteran. Ha aprendido a guardar silencio y esperar a las visitas de Hikari para comentarlo con ella, más serena.

—Anda, Tigresa, bebe… No tiene veneno. Es solo un té —Ríe Víbora— ¿Y por qué crees que será niño?

Tigresa sonríe a la broma y acerca el borde de la taza a su boca. El líquido caliente le roza los labios, dulce, más no lo toma.

De repente, no le apetece.

—Delicioso —Susurra— Es… No sé, un presentimiento. Lo siento niño, es eso.

—¿Y cómo se _siente_ un niño?

—Como si tuvieras algo presionándote la vejiga las veinticuatro horas del día.

Ambas guardan silencios unos segundos y Tigresa vuelve a fingir que toma del té, para luego oír la risa de su amiga.

Ríen y son sinceras.

Siempre es fácil reír cuando están juntas. Son como hermanas; no importa cuánto peleen, no importa qué se digan o qué hagan, siempre estarán ahí cuando la otra lo necesite.

—Wou. Me has iluminado la vida.

—No, en serio… —Tigresa finge seriedad— Voy al baño más veces de las que bebo agua.

—¿Y ya patea?

Niega.

—Hikari dice que lo hará pronto —Hay cierta ilusión en su voz— Pero como soy primeriza, tal vez tarde un poco más en aprender a distinguirlo.

—¿Cinco meses?

—Seis… casi.

—Ammm… —Víbora asiente. Su mirada pasa de la taza a Tigresa y de Tigresa a la taza, parece ansiosa— ¿Y ahora cómo te sientes? Recién te veías algo… agitada.

Tigresa guarda silencio unos segundos. Su mente divaga y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, da un pequeño trago al té. El sabor dulzón le llena la boca y le calienta el estómago. Le gusta. Da otro trago y cuando menos se da cuenta, se ha tomado la mitad de la taza. Sus párpados pesan, pero lo atribuye al sueño de las malas noches.

Apoya la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cierra los ojos unos segundos, sin siquiera proponérselo. El vientre duele, no tanto, es un dolor fantasma, como el recuerdo del mismo. Comienza a relajarse. Se lleva la taza a los labios y toma otro trago… solo uno más.

—¿Tigresa?

Pega un bote, despertando de repente.

Se había quedado dormida o… No, solo fue un cabeceo. Mira a Víbora, aún a su lado, y luego a la taza en el suelo y lo poco que quedaba dentro regado. Ríe, apenada.

—Lo siento. No he dormido muy bien —Se excusa.

La serpiente asiente.

—Lo sé. Te escucho levantar todas las noches.

—Es… difícil.

—Tigresa, lo siento —Dice de repente— Debería ser más… compañera, apoyarte un poco más —Parece sincera, realmente apenada— Debería ser tu amiga, Tigresa. Cometí un error, no sé qué me pasó.

Y tal vez Tigresa solo está cansada, tal vez realmente extraña a Víbora incluso más de lo que admite, tal vez solo sintió que debía perdonarla… Porque lo hace, la perdona, sin más, sin pedir más explicación. Sonríe, abraza a su amiga y aunque no quiere, unas cuantas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, Tigresa duerme tranquila… Y los dolores no son más que fantasmas, débiles y apenas perceptibles.

 **III**

—El vieja es de dos días y la estadía en el lugar no superará los cuatro días—Informa Shifu, con el pergamino enrollado en sus manos— ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿No puede ir alguien más?

—No, panda.

Y a Po no le queda más que asentir.

Es la primera misión en meses y por ende, la primera desde que Tigresa está embaraza. Al menos, la primera en la que se ve obligado a ir. No le hace gracia, pero tampoco tiene mucha opción. Sale del Salón de los Héroes con no muy buena cara, seguido por Mono, Mantis y Grulla, quienes le acompañaran en el viaje. Las chicas quedarán en palacio, junto a la compañía de Hikari, quien en las últimas semanas parece haberse mudado definitivamente al lugar.

La idea de Víbora cuidando de Tigresa no es algo que le deje demasiado tranquilo. Las ha visto muy juntas en los últimos días, pero él aún tiene presente el recelo que la serpiente tiene al embarazo y no se fía del todo a aquella actitud.

—Po… —Le llama Grulla— ¿Irás?

El panda se encoge de hombros.

—No queda de otra.

—¿Y Tigresa? —Inquiere Mantis.

Silencio.

—Realmente, no quiero pensar en eso… —Admite— Supongo que una semana o dos no es mucho tiempo. Además, Hikari está con ella.

—Y Víbora.

Pero nadie toma en cuenta el aporte de Grulla.

Mono y Mantis se miran, ambos con torcidas muecas en sus labios, no muy convencidos de la decisión del panda. La gente habla. Ellos escuchan… y no les gusta lo que vienen escuchan hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Po, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas —Dice Mono, precavido.

El panda no les ve, pero igual arquea una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

—La gente... —Mantis carraspea— Es decir, se dicen cosas en el valle.

Po se detiene cuando llega a la puerta. No voltea porque sabe a qué se refieren sus amigos, más no quiere enfrentarlos. Su mandíbula tensa, al igual que su mano, fuertemente sujeta al picaporte de la pesada puerta de madera. Cierra los ojos y cuenta. _Uno, dos, tres…_ Tigresa no ha vuelto a ver al Sr. Ping, pero él sí. Baja cada tantos días a visitarle y en esas visitas, también se entera de cosas.

—No importa —Murmura, su voz baja y apenada— Realmente, no importa.

—Escucha, Po, si no fuera porque conocemos a Tigresa…

—… Y sabemos que nos cortará el cuello —Interrumpe Mantis.

—También podríamos pensar lo mismo— Prosigue Mono— Es… normal. Su situación no es usual y a ella se la ve muchas veces salir del valle sola. Hace muchas misiones sola, Po.

Grulla se queda en silencio.

Po siente su respiración pesada, su boca seca… _Tigresa sale mucho del valle sola._ Es cierto, o al menos, lo era. Antes de quedar embarazada, cuando podía hacer misiones. Y ciertamente, a él jamás le importó.

¿Por qué nunca le importó?

Era su novia, su pareja. ¿Por qué permitía que saliera sola del valle?

—Pero sabemos que no es así —Se apresura a hablar Grulla, nervioso— Son solo rumores, Po. Pasarán.

—Por algo lo dicen a tus espaldas.

—Ya verás, les callarás la boca cuando vean a tu hijo. ¡Será igualito a vos!

Pero Po no responde. Se dice que no le importa y entra al Salón de Entrenamientos… Se siente enfermo, realmente enfermo. Pero no lo admite, porque admitirlo significaría ofender a Tigresa. Y es lo último que quiere en ese momento.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	9. Chapter 9

El hijo de un extraño

—¿Es necesario que vayas? —Murmura Tigresa, con un pequeño puchero, rodeando la espalda del panda con sus brazos y apoyando la frente entre sus omóplatos.

Le acaricia el pecho, con mimo, y besa tiernamente el suave pelaje del panda. Se siente tan relajada, por primera vez en tantas semanas, que le tomó muy poco aceptar que Po tendría que viajar en aquella misión. Víbora le ha dicho que es por aquel té, tan dulce, que le da por las tardes. _Es una receta de familia,_ le ha dicho, con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, negándose a revelar realmente qué contenía.

Nunca se termina la taza entera. Es demasiado dulce y tiene cierto efecto sedante, por lo que opta por tomarse solo la mitad del preparado, alegando luego estar satisfecha y que simplemente _ya no le apetece._ Los mareos han cesado, así como el dolor por las noches y las pesadillas.

Y aún no hay señales de su bebé.

Hikari le ha dicho que, con seis meses, ya tendría que sentir leves movimientos. Pero nada. Tuerce el gesto al recordar esto, sus manos tensas de repente. Po parece notarlo, porque gira en sus brazos y deposita un suave beso en su frente.

—Sí. Pero será por poco tiempo —Promete.

—¿Y si patea cuando tú no estás?

Y el puchero que la felina esboza es tan infantil, que él no puede evitar sonreír. Aquella sonrisa tan jovial y despreocupada. Se encoge de hombros.

—Pues que niño tan inoportuno, eh.

—Po, estoy preocupada.

—¿De qué?

—Aún no patea… Ni siquiera le siento moverse. No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Po le acaricia con mimo la mejilla, deslizando el pulgar por el contorno de su pómulo… extrañamente, encuentra aquel pequeño rasgo mucho más pronunciado de lo que recordaba.

Lo pasa por alto.

Se inclina y besa los labios de su pareja. Un beso tierno, suave y lleno de cariño.

—Tal vez se mueve mientras duermes —Intenta reconfortarla— No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Pero él también está preocupado.

No precisamente porque el bebé no patee, realmente no entiende mucho de eso, ha oído que los niños pueden ser muy quietos dentro del vientre de su madre. Pero le preocupa otros _pequeños_ detalles, como aquellos pómulos, que resaltan más de lo que deberían, o sus mejillas levemente ahuecadas y las clavículas que se remarcan contra la tela de la yukata.

Tigresa está perdiendo peso y es demasiado notorio. Está mucho más delgada de lo que Po recuerda y cuando la acaricia, sus manos se tensan al acariciar las vértebras de su columna por sobre la piel. Algo que no recuerda haber notado semanas antes y que no se explica cómo es que pasó tan rápido.

Está embarazada. Debería subir de peso, no bajar.

Cuando se acuestan, la siente pequeña y frágil contra su cuerpo. El abdomen con los seis meses ya cumplidos no es más una "curva prominente", sino una _pequeña pelota,_ como ella misma lo ha llamado una tarde después del almuerzo. Lo acaricia y disfruta de oírla ronronear, suave y bajo, como un leve murmullo en su pecho. También disfruta cuando la siente amoldarse a su pecho, pegarse a él y acurrucarse, de una manera tal que cierta parte de su anatomía se ve comprometida.

—Tigresa… —Susurra.

—Shh… Déjame. Es un antojo.

Y, oh, santo demonio, esas palabras, susurradas por su voz suave y adormilada, fue demasiado para su extenso periodo de abstinencia.

Entierra el rostro en el cuello de ella y la deja… _hacer._ Hablado vulgarmente, la deja restregarse, como la felina que es, porque le gusta la sensación opresora en sus pantalones y porque su mano ha cobrado vida propia y lentamente ha descendido hacia abajo, traspasando los límites impuestos por la ropa.

Tigresa gime bajito, mordiéndose el labio, con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios. El toca, juega, explora. Ella se deja y lleva su mano hacia los pantalones de él, abriéndose paso dentro con una facilidad que le hace preguntarse al panda si no tenía ya planeada todo aquel numerito.

La idea de Tigresa planeando un asalto sexual le hace sonreír casi con cierta satisfacción.

Pero a pesar del tiempo negándose a sentir al otro y del tiempo que, saben, aún les queda por aguantar, no hay nada _desesperado_ en sus caricias. Ella lo hace con torpeza y él con suavidad, arrancando leves suspiros de sus labios… Y realmente no están pendientes del tiempo, pero saben que se pasan gran parte de la noche de aquella manera. Besos, caricias. Susurran palabras tiernas.

Y de la nada sonríen.

Como aquellas noches en las que aún eran noviecitos de manitas transpiradas y besos _de pico_ , cuando no se atrevían a pasar más allá de aquellas caricias indecorosas, cuando ella _no estaba lista_ y él _temía lastimarla._ La intimidad, el cariño, la necesidad de más y al mismo tiempo aquel placer solo de haberlo hecho.

Se acurrucan contra el cuerpo del otro, en silencio, aún demasiado espabilados. Él boca arriba, la mirada en el techo, una mano tras la nuca a modo de almohada, y ella con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, cómoda y reconfortada. Es la primera noche que Tigresa simplemente no tiene sueño. No por una pesadilla, ni por los dolores o por alguna molesta. Simplemente no le apetece dormir, porque quiere estar con Po, quiere disfrutar aún más las tiernas caricias que se extienden por su espalda y que, aún en contra de su voluntad, comienzan a adormecerla.

—Te voy a extrañar demasiado —Murmura.

—No será mucho tiempo —Vuelve a prometer Po— Volveré antes de que siquiera te des cuenta.

—Me daré cuenta mañana… a la noche.

Y la sonrisa pícara les curva los labios a ambos.

—Eres un caso —Ríe él— ¿Cuánto dices que falta para que nazca?

—Tres meses.

—Ammm…

—Más cuarentena.

—Oh.

—Más las noches en vela.

—Ah…

—El llanto por las noches, los pañales, las comidas… —Tigresa eleva la cabeza, mirando hacia Po— ¿Te crees que yo haré todo? ¡Oh, no señor!

Y Po ríe, echando atrás la cabeza sobre la almohada y estrechando el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo todo lo que el pequeño vientre se lo permite… Por un momento, el asunto de los rumores queda olvidado. Por un momento, porque no es como si aquello no vuelva a sus pensamientos, sino que elige ignorarlo. No, él no puede hacerle eso a Tigresa. No puede lastimarla de esa manera.

 **III**

La mañana se siente fría o es tal vez que ella se siente demasiado adormilada. Realmente no está segura, pero cuando se levanta para despedir a Po, junto a las Mil Escaleras, lo hace con una manta cubriéndole los hombros y bastante abrigada. Se deja abrazar y entierra el rostro en el pecho del panda, aspirando el suave aroma de este, sintiéndose de antemano vacía y abandonada. No, no quiere que se vaya, no va a soportarlo por tanto tiempo (vaya a ver por dónde, que una semana es demasiado para ella) y en un capricho más propio de sus hormonas que de ella, unas cuantas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y le nublan la vista.

Po sonríe, enternecido, y sus manos frotan con suavidad la espalda de ella, en un abrazo tierno y protector. No, él tampoco desea soltarla. Susurra dulces palabras de consuelo, promesas que se asegurará que cumplir y alguna que otra picardía que logra provocar el sonrojo en las ahuecadas mejillas de la felina.

Entonces, cuando Tigresa cree que se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente como para apartar el rostro de su pecho y mantener un semblante mínimamente digno delante de los demás, ve al panda hincarse frente a ella y posar delicadamente los labios sobre el bulto que forma su abdomen por debajo de la ropa.

Eso es demasiado.

Sonríe, se muerde el labio y sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. Se siente una adolescente, toda emoción y sonrisas tontas, y su mano tiembla cuando la desliza sobre la mejilla de Po.

—Te voy a extrañar —Dice— Y mucho.

—Yo igual —Ya de pie, se inclina y la besa. Suave, despacio— Prometo volver pronto.

—Lo sé.

—¡Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día! —Les llama la atención Mantis, ya listo para partir— Anda Romeo, no creo que a Julieta se le ocurra parir mañana.

Tigresa mira al insecto, un bajo gruñido vibrando en su garganta, lo cual es aviso suficiente para que nadie vuelva a decir algo. La relación de Tigresa y los chicos siempre se basó en una mezcla de medio/respeto bastante homogénea, donde no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Relación que pareció ir tirando más hacia el miedo desde que el embarazo se dio a conocer. Conclusión; si antes era peligroso, ahora podías morir. Y no eran exageraciones.

Un último beso. Un último adiós. Po vuelve a hincarse y besa el vientre de su amada, para finalmente partir… Y Tigresa siente el nudo en su garganta más real y asfixiante de lo que creyó sentir hasta hace unos minutos. Sabe que solo está sensible, que no es para tanto, pero de repente, hace demasiado frío y la manta no es lo suficientemente abrigada como para protegerse del mismo.

—Venga, entra. Te preparo un té —Ofreció Víbora— Hace frío aquí.

Tigresa no dijo nada y se dejó guiar. Shifu las siguió.

 **III**

Era temprano y no había mucho que hacer, pero tampoco veía una opción el quedarse sentada todo el día. No se la iba a pasar de floja durante toda es semana. Por eso, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar. La manda le cubría los hombros y brazos, a modo de chal, por encima de la camiseta de mangas largas, y ella la aferraba con ambas manos por encima del abdomen. El pantalón se sentía extraño, sujeto a la altura de sus caderas por las vendas ya no tan ajustadas. Toda ella se sentía extraña. Todo su cuerpo era un manojo de sensaciones desconocidas a las que se tenía que habituar día a día.

Tararea una melodía que no recuerda haber aprendido.

Sus manos, flacas y frágiles, estrujan la manta entre sus dedos.

Sus pasos arrancar leves rechinidos a la madera del suelo. El pasillo se encuentra desierto y por sobre todas las cosas, tranquilo. ¡Y no es para menos! Mono y Mantis no están. Hay una paz simplemente indescriptible cuando aquel par no se encuentra presente. El pensamiento le arranca una risilla. Últimamente, se encuentra muy risueña también.

Sale de las barracas y se dirige al Salón de los Héroes, sin motivo alguno, solo porque sí. Tal vez porque le apetece algo de charla y sabe que Shifu se encuentra en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra en el lugar e intenta abrir las puertas, esto le resulta imposible. El entrecejo se le arruga y sus labios se tuercen hacia un lado, en una mueca no del todo convencida. Ella jamás tuvo problemas con abrir esas puertas. Toma de estas, empuja… Pero son demasiado pesadas y no ceden aun cuando está segura de usar toda su fuerza.

 _¡¿Qué carajos…?!_

Entonces, cuando retrocede un paso, ambas puertas simplemente se abren… Así, de la nada, sin que siquiera las toque. Se queda parada en el lugar, recelosa, sin animarse siquiera a asomar la cabeza.

Desde el interior, emana un olor fuerte a incienso, que le hace picar la nariz y le revuelve el estómago.

—¿Shifu? —Llama— ¿Víbora?

Pero no hay respuesta.

 **III**

Despierta tendida en el suelo del Salón de los Héroes.

No recuerda cómo es que llegó allí.

Se endereza.

Ve a su alrededor y se encuentra con las puertas abiertas de par en par, el gélido viento de la noche corriendo a su alrededor y las penumbras llenándolo todo.

No recuerda cómo llegó, ni en qué momento se durmió.

Apoya el peso del cuerpo sobre su codo e intenta reincorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen le obliga a doblarse sobre sí misma.

Un maullido, corto y lastimero, mana de entre sus labios y sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos en pocos segundos. El dolor es fuerte, punzante y agudo, como miles de agujas hincando en lo profundo de su vientre. Se reincorpora y gime, bajito, mordiéndose el labio para no hacer mayor ruido. El nombre de Po brota por acto reflejo de entre sus labios, pero rápidamente recuerda que él no está. _Estoy sola,_ se dice, recorriendo una vez más el lugar con la mirada, ya más acostumbrada a la oscuridad de la noche.

La manta yace tirada a un lado. La toma de un manotazo y se la echa encima, acurrucándose casi con cierta urgencia debajo de esta, logrando enderezarse lo suficiente como para quedar sentada. Pronto se da cuenta de que está llorando. Se lleva las manos al vientre y lo acaricia, despacio, tomando largas y profundas respiraciones. _Ya, ya, mi niño. Tranquilo._ Sabe que el dolor mermará, sabe que pasará, pero mientras, este le arranca varias lágrimas y algún que otro quejido.

Finalmente, muy lentamente, se coloca de pie… Sus piernas tiemblan, débiles, y por unos segundos hasta se siente mareada.

Está anonada.

No lo tiene tan en cuenta, pero es una especie de resaca. Como beber lentamente y luego de un par de horas (y muchos vasos), levantarse del asiento e intentar caminar como si nada. Le recuerda mucho a cuando era pequeña y tomaba algún medicamento, aquella sensación adormilada, casi como si la hubieran sedado.

Se dice que es por el mareo. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Toma aire. Lo retiene. Lentamente lo exhala.

 _Shh…_ Se acaricia el vientre, en círculos, acunándolo entre sus manos, mientras que a pasos lentos y precavidos se dirige hacia la salida. _Tranquilo, mi amor. No pasa nada._

La manta se desliza por sus hombros. Alguien la toma, unas manos grandes y gruesas, y la acomoda a su alrededor. Sus pies son torpes y pesados, sus piernas débiles. Son aquellas manos las que le toman de ambos brazos y la conducen fueran del Salón, hacia las barracas.

Pero Tigresa, en su estado, apenas si es consciente de ello. No nota el cuerpo que se mueve detrás del suyo, ni las manos que le quitan la ropa cuando llega al cuarto, mucho menos nota quien le arropa en la cama. Tigresa no es consciente de que no se encuentra sola en la cama, así como tampoco nota que no es Po quien se arrima a su espalda y posa la mano sobre su abultado vientre.

No, no es Po… jamás fue Po.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**He decidido dejar Fanfiction...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, HIJOS MÍOS… primero que nada, antes de que los duendes salten fuera del armario y me llamen a Narnia para derrotar a la bruja negra —porque la blanca ya pasó de moda… otzea, ¡actualizate, beibe!— quiero dedicar este humilde capítulo —tan corto de palabras como lo estoy yo de dinero en este momento— a una muy buena chica, que me ha sacado un par de sonrisas y me ha alentado a subir este capítulo:**

 **Shadow Star-MA**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutes, chica, porque te aseguro que eres el único motivo por el cual he decidido subir a estas horas!**

 **AHOOOOOORA SI… ¡HOOOOOOLA, HIJOS E HIJAS DE MIS PALABRAS, CUANDO OS HE EXTRAÑADO! (((mierda, sigues con el pendejo "os")))… ¡A TI TAMBIÉN TE EXTRAÑE, MI MALDITO LADO AMANTE DEL BULLYING!... ¡Los extrañé a todos!...**

 **Bajo el poder que me confiere esta humilde cuenta de Fanfiction, declaro este fic… ¡Reabierto! (((Reabierto tu cu…)))… ¡A LEER!**

 _Leyendas_.

El viaje resulta largo, complicado y tedioso. Aburrido. Sin mencionar que deprimente.

Todo lo que ven son tierras secas y paisajes grises. El viento sopla fuerte, frío, pero seco. No hay rastro de humedad en el aire, como si no hubiera llovido en años. Una serpiente de oscuras escamas, avanzada edad y un pronunciado entrecejo arrugado les recibe en la entrada de aquel pequeño pueblo. Se presenta como Ryusei y su hostilidad, aunque disfrazada con una bien imitada cortesía, no pasa desapercibido. Sus ojos son marrones, como la tierra seca del suelo muerto, y recorren casi con desagrado a los cuatro Maestros de Kung Fu, antes de voltear e indicarles con un seco asentimiento que le sigan. Masculla algo, pero ninguno llega a entenderle.

El pueblo es una aldea de serpientes. Es pequeño y humilde. Las casas están maltratadas, a pesar de que la mayoría son recientes, puesto que los múltiples ataques han obligado a sus habitantes a reconstruirlas una y otra vez. _Miseria_. Es lo primero que notan. Se respira en el aire, como un aroma más, y se siente en el ambiente. El silencio y la carencia de ruido propio de un pueblo en guerra. El recorrido dista mucho de ser amable, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los pocos habitantes que se topan en el camino parece muy contentos con su llegada.

Los señores de familia le miran con hostilidad, las señoras con recelos, los niños con miedo. Tardan varios minutos en percatarse que las únicas mujeres que reptan por aquellas calles son señoras grandes, seguramente madres y hasta abuelas, no hay niñas junto a los niños, no jóvenes doncellas acompañando a sus madres.

Mono y Po comparten una mirada, solo para luego encogerse de hombro. No se sienten muy cómodos.

El aire del lugar es extraño. Se siente como si estuviera viciado, contaminado con algo, pero les es imposible determinar con qué. Tal vez es el resultado de vivir asustado, con el miedo de perder a tus seres queridos, reflexiona Po. Algo llama su atención. No comprende qué es, hasta que no lo encuentra: en una de las casas, a través de las celosías entre abiertas de una pequeña ventana, alguien le observa. Una muchacha. No ve su rostro —este está cubierto por una especie de velo oscuro—, pero si sus ojos: marrones, como el chocolate, y jóvenes.

Sonríe en dirección a la jovencita y le saluda con un movimiento de su mano, tal como haría en el Valle de la Paz. No ve su rostro, pero puede apreciar una sonrisa en el brillo de sus ojos.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, la joven desaparece de la ventana. Como si alguien la hubiera jalado para apartarla. En su lugar, se asoma una mujer de avanzada edad. Su madre, pues sus ojos son iguales a los de la muchacha, aunque más maduros y opacados por la edad.

La señora no lleva el rostro descubierto y Po puede ver con detalle la mueca de desprecio que le dirige, antes de cerrar la ventana con un fuerte azote. El ruido flota en el aire durante unos segundos, antes de apagarse y unirse al pesado silencio que todo lo llena.

—¿Todo en orden, Guerrero del Dragón?

Po no es consciente de haberse quedado parado en medio de la calle, no hasta que la voz de Ryusei —áspera, lenta y ronca, como si una lija le atravesara la garganta— le llama la atención.

Asiente rápidamente, retomando el camino.

—Sí, no es… nada.

—Perdonen el trato. El pueblo tiene… leyendas —prosigue Ryusei. Por su sonrisa, no es una disculpa sincera—. No tenemos muchos forasteros por aquí. Menos de otras especies. Esta es… una excepción.

 _Leyendas_.

Po se queda colgado en esa palabra. Ignora el resto. ¿Qué tipo de leyendas podría llevarlos a tratar con hostilidad incluso a quienes están ahí para ayudarle?

Ryusei les lleva a una de las casas más alejadas, en el extremo opuesto a la entrada de la aldea. Se ve en buenas condiciones y amplia. No tiene jardín, pero sí unas pequeñas macetas a los lados de la puerta. En ellas, en medio de tierra seca, crece lo que parece un arbusto: bajo y compuesto por muchas ramitas delgadas. En la punta de muchas de esas ramitas, crece una flor de pétalos blancos y centro oscuro.

Es lo más vivo que han visto hasta ese momento.

—Entren, Maestros. Sora, mi señora, está adentro. Ella les atenderá —invita Ryusei, a un lado de la puerta abierta—. Descansen este día, el viaje es largo. Volveré más tarde.

Los cuatro maestros de Kung Fu se limitan a asentir.

En cuanto estuvieron adentro, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

La estancia era amplia, de decoración sencilla e impersonal. No había ninguna pintura en las paredes, ni ningún retrato. Incluso parecía deshabitada, pero aquel pensamiento duró solo unos segundos en su mente, antes de que el estrepitoso sonido que hace la porcelana al romperse les sobresaltara.

Al otro lado de la estancia, en el umbral de una puerta corrediza, se hallaba una joven serpiente de escamas claras. Sus ojos eran oscuros, como los de Ryusei, y miraban con terror a los cuatro machos en la entrada de su casa. Frente a ella, en el suelo, algo parecía haberse hecho añicos —he ahí el origen del ruido—, tal vez una taza. Po y Grulla intentaron acercarse, con el pretexto de ayudar a recoger el desastre, pero se detuvieron al notar que la joven serpiente retrocedía a cada movimiento de ellos.

—Ho-hola… —tartamudeó Po.

Mono tomó la palabra por él.

—Tú debes ser Sora —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Nosotros somos…

—¡Mika, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?! —siseó la voz de una mujer desde otra habitación. Sonaba molesta y severa—. Mika…

La mujer apareció por la misma puerta que la jovencita —que, por lógica, debería de llamarse Mika— y se detuvo junto a ella. Una serpiente de considerable edad, de ojos claros y duros, como las facciones de su rostro.

—Ustedes deben ser los Maestros del Palacio de Jade. —La mujer les recorrió con ojos duros y escudriñadores, antes de voltearse de vuelta hacia Mika—. ¡Vete tú, niña! —ordenó—. Disculpen, mi hija es joven. Ryusei dijo que vendrían.

Mientras la señora hablaba, la atención de los chicos se centró en Mika: la joven, sin mediar palabra, agachó la cabeza y se marchó, casi podrían decir que con prisas.

—¿Usted es Sora? —inquirió Mantis.

La señora no respondió y Mono apretó al insecto en su mano. ¡ _Tonto_!

 **III**

La señora —Sora, no tenían dudas— les enseñó el cuarto que ocuparían sin mediar palabra. Los condujo por un pasillo amplio, hasta una puerta corrediza, la cual abrió para que los Maestros de Kung Fu entraran. En silencio, la volvió a cerrar y ella quedó afuera. La habitación no era tan amplia como las demás, pero tampoco era pequeña. Lo suficientemente espaciosa para los cuatro, con un armario y un par de mesitas ratoneras. No había ventanas, pero el papel de las paredes era tan fino que les llegaba la misma luz natural que a los cuartos contiguos.

—Eso…

—… dio miedo.

Grulla y Po asintieron al comentario de Mono y Mantis.

Los seis futones en el suelo les indicaron que los señores esperaban a seis maestros. No le tomaron mucha importancia. De todos modos, eran pequeños y tuvieron que juntar tres para que le sirvieran da cama a Po.

Les tomó menos de un minuto instalarse. No llevaban muchas cosas. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada. Se miraron entre sí, incómodos, con la necesidad de hablar en sus miradas. Todos tenían algo para decir. Pero no podían. Se sentían observados, como si no estuvieran del todo solos en ese cuarto. Miraban a todos lados, nerviosos.

De vez en cuando escuchaban a Sora —o tal vez Mika— cruzar el pasillo, como un murmullo en el suelo. En algunas ocasiones, la serpiente se detenía frente a la puerta. Esperaba unos segundos y luego se iba, tal como había llegado. Parecía que los vigilara.

—¿No tienen la sensación de que sucede algo raro? —murmuró Mantis, mientras observaba la silueta de Sora alejarse.

—Si…

—Nadie parece fiarse de nosotros —se quejó Mono—, a pesar de haber sido ellos quienes solicitaran nuestra ayuda.

—Y a todo eso —habló Po— ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

Silencio. Se miraron entre ellos, buscando en sus amigos alguna respuesta, hasta que su atención se centró en Po. Era el único que había leído con Shifu la carta.

Po se encogió de hombros.

—No era muy claro el mensaje —admitió.

—¿Eso…?

—¿O estabas demasiado ocupado dudando de tu paternidad como para prestar atención?

Las palabras de Mantis flotaron en el aire unos segundos, con la acusación impregnada en ellas, y la atención de Mono y Grulla se posó en él, regañándole con la mirada. Eso no había sido justo. Los tres conocían perfectamente las preocupaciones de Po, por más que este se negara a hablar de ello, pero eso no les daba el derecho de restregárselo en la cara.

Po miró a Mantis, inexpresivo, y desvió su mirada hacia una hilacha imaginaria en el futon. No respondió.

—Oye, Po… —intentó llamar Grulla—. ¿Estás bien?

Po asintió.

—Si. Bien. —Se colocó de pie, con un pequeño quejido—. Venga, salgamos. No podemos encerrarnos aquí todo el día.

Sin esperar la respuesta de nadie, Po se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Mono y Grulla, a espaldas de Po, propinaron un fuerte zape a Mantis. Este no hizo nada por defenderse. Lo tenía merecido.

Era un tema que hablaban los tres cuando se encontraban solos. ¿ _Creen que el hijo de Tigresa sea de Po_? No era duda hacia su amiga —tampoco un motivo por el cual llegarían a darle la espalda—, sino el deseo de conocer los motivos que Po si parecía tener para dudar de Tigresa. Porque Po tenía que tener un motivo más sólido que el de la raza para desconfiar.

Sin embargo, fuera cual fuera la postura de los tres en el tema, no era algo que consideraran de su incumbencia y, por ende, tampoco algo que fueran a plantearle a Po. Él sabía por qué desconfiaba, solo él y Tigresa sabían lo que sucedía en su relación.

—¿Desean algo, Maestros?

Los cuatro machos pegaron notorios respingos en sus lugares.

No habían visto ni escuchado a Sora volver al pasillo, pero en cuanto Po abrió la puerta, la señora se encontraba allí. Con su rostro severo y sus ojos que parecían hechos de roca.

—E-esto… Nos pregutnabamos… —Po miró a sus amigos, nervioso.

—Nos preguntábamos si precisaban nuestra ayuda en algo —ayudó Grulla, no por eso menos nervioso—. Consideramos poco útil quedarnos aquí todo el día. Algo debe haber.

Sora miró a cada uno de ellos.

A Po le dio la impresión de que en él se tomó unos segundos más, pero la descartó como imposible.

—Por el momento, no hay nada en lo que puedan… ser útiles, maestros.

 **III**

Cuando Sora se marchó de la habitación, ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió siquiera a asomarse a la puerta.

El ya familiar presentimiento cosquilleaba en sus estómagos y les pinchaba la nuca. Se quedaron en sus futones, hablando de vez en cuando entre ellos. Mantis no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Po y este tampoco hizo algo por sacar conversación él. Se evitaron y fingieron que el otro no estaba ahí.

Fue Mika —con su velo cubriéndole el rostro y sus ojos siempre fijos en el suelo— quien entró a la habitación y les avisó que la cena estaba lista. Los cuatro maestros sonrieron en respuesta, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo, la muchacha ya reptaba fuera del cuarto. Parecía tener prisas. No les quedó más remedio que seguirla. Fue Mono quien se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Le daba curiosidad el porqué de su comportamiento, por qué actuaba como si temiera de alguno de ellos. Eso y que sus ojos le parecían muy bonitos.

—Emm… ¿Señorita?

—Por favor, Maestro Mono, le pido que mantenga su distancia. Me meterá en problemas.

Y aunque la voz de la chica era suave como los pétalos de una flor, transmitía la misma firmeza que la dura voz de su madre.

Mono se quedó congelado a mitad del pasillo, sin saber muy bien cómo se contesta a eso. Esa chica lo estaba alejando antes de siquiera permitirle que se acercara. Por su lado, pasaron Po y Grulla, ambos sonrientes, y le dieron lentas y pesadas —muy pesadas— palmadas en la espalda.

—Buena suerte la próxima, galán.

Mono se quitó a Mantis del hombro.

No veía a Sora ni a Ryusei por ninguna parte. El comedor estaba vacío y la estancia era demasiado silenciosa. Mika reptaba alrededor de la mesa baja, acomodando los platos humeantes de comida, y Mono le seguía.

—Creo que me ha mal interpretado —intentó de vuelta. Aunque, ¿mal interpretar qué?—. Los simios somos amables por naturaleza, está en mí el socializar y usted no me ha dicho su nombre.

—Maestro, por favor…

—Solo quiero saber qué es lo que le incomoda —explicó—. Así, tal vez, nosotros podríamos evitarlo. ¿No cree que sería una buena solución?

Mika se detuvo. Sus ojos eran jóvenes y curiosos —a Mono, por un momento, le recordaron los de Víbora—, pero estaban empañados por la cautela que solo el temor otorga.

—Váyanse —murmuró, solo a Mono, aunque su mirada paseó entre los cuatro maestros.

Mono ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Pero antes de que Mika respondiera, la puerta de entrada se abrió. Ryusei estaba ahí y su mirada, fija en el simio, lucía mucho más hostil y agresiva que cuando llegaron esa mañana.


End file.
